Trampa Peligrosa
by maby moon
Summary: Se acostaría con ella… y después la destruiría…
1. Argumento

Trampa peligrosa

_**Argumento:**_

_Se acostaría con ella… y después la destruiría…_

_Bella trabajaba al máximo para darle a su hermana la vida que merecía y, si para conseguirlo tenía que ponerse unas pestañas postizas y tratar bien a aquellos ricachones, no dudaría en hacerlo…_

_Edward Cullen no había podido dejar de mirar a Bella desde el momento que había entrado al casino y ella lo sabía. Lo último que necesitaba en su ya complicada vida era caer en los brazos de aquel seductor… pero no pudo resistirse._

_Lo que Bella no sospechaba era que había caído en una peligrosa trampa…_

**Hola espero se encuentren bien, pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia, se que muchas de ustedes están molestas conmigo porque no he actualizado OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR pero la verdad es que el capitulo aun no me convence y la verdad no me gustaría subirlo asi. Ustedes no se lo merecen. Asi que por el momento me atrevi a adaptar otra novela esta vez de la escritora Julia James con los personajes de otra talentosa escritora la señora Meyer.**

**En verdad espero que les guste**

**Saludos**

**maby**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Soy Edward Cullen, presidente y accionista mayoritario de la empresa de artículos de lujo Edllen, me encontraba comprobando mis correos electrónicos. Leyendo lo que me contaba Jasper desde Phoenix

…_es la mujer de mis sueños, Ed… ella todavía no lo sabe, ¡pero me voy a casar con ella!_

No pude evitar ponerme tenso. Mire el paisaje del que disfrutaba desde la ventana. Sabía que debía salir de mi despacho y marcharme a casa para cambiarme y así poder llevar a Tanya a la ópera… y después al apartamento de ella para que termináramos la noche como solíamos hacer. El acuerdo que tenía con aquella mujer me venía bien. Tanya Denali, al igual que todas las demás mujeres que elegía para divertirme, sabía lo que yo quería de una relación y me lo otorgaba… una compañía sofisticada en los numerosos actos sociales a los que tenía que asistir. Y, en privado, una misma sofisticación en los placeres que me proporcionaban. Placeres físicos. No buscaba ni deseaba intimidad emocional con nadie. No dejaba que mi corazón mandara sobre mi cabeza.

Al contrario que mi hermano.

Jasper siempre se dejaba llevar por su corazón… y la última vez que había ocurrido había sido un desastre. Se había enamorado de una mujer que se había aprovechado de él… hasta que yo, con mi habitual afán de protección sobre mi hermano menor, había hecho que la investigaran. Lo que había descubierto había sido que la mujer había estado mintiendo para ganarse la simpatía y el dinero de Jasper, que se había quedado muy desilusionado.

Pero la fe de mi pequeño hermano en la bondad de la gente, en especial en la de las mujeres, no mermaba y, en aquel momento, estaba hablando de matrimonio.

_Esta vez estoy siendo cauteloso, Ed, como a ti te gusta. Ella ni siguiera sabe que yo tengo algo que ver contigo ni con Edllen… no se lo he dicho a propósito. ¡Quiero que sea una maravillosa sorpresa!_

Pero al leer el final del correo electrónico, se desvanecieron mis esperanzas iníciales de que Jasper hubiese actuado correctamente.

_Sé que habrá problemas, pero no me importa si a ti no te parece que ella es la novia ideal que yo debería tener… la amo y eso es suficiente…_

Me quede mirando la pantalla con tristeza. Aquello no era algo bueno… en absoluto. Jasper estaba admitiendo que habría problemas y que su novia no era la ideal.

Pero aun así hablaba de matrimonio.

La preocupación se apoderó de mí. Si aquella mujer resultaba ser tan desastrosa como la última, apartar a mi hermano de ella iba a ser mucho más difícil si se casaban.

Y también mucho más caro… ya que Jasper no era de los que consideraban realizar un contrato prematrimonial. Jasper era mi hermanastro y no había heredado la empresa fundada mi abuelo, llamado también Edward Cullen, empresa que tenía un gran éxito mundial en la venta de relojes y otros artículos de lujo. Jasper trabajaba para la empresa con un cargo directivo y su padre, Carlisle, con quien mi madre se había casado tras haber quedado viuda cuando yo era muy pequeño, tenía mucho poder y riqueza. Jasper era un muy buen partido.

_Ed… esta vez confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y tú no puedes hacerme cambiar de idea. Por favor, no te metas… es demasiado importante para mí._

Suspire al leer el final del correo electrónico. Quería confiar en mi hermano… pero me pregunte qué pasaría si estaba equivocado… qué pasaría si ella era una caza fortunas…

No, no podía correr el riesgo. No cuando estaba en juego la propia felicidad de mi hermano. Tenía que descubrir quién era aquella mujer. A regañadientes, tome el teléfono de mi escritorio. Iba a realizar algunas averiguaciones discretas a través de mi equipo de seguridad.

Mientras esperaba a que mi jefe de seguridad respondiera el teléfono, pensé que quizá estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, preocupándome innecesariamente.

Eso deseaba… realmente lo deseaba.

Pero en veinticuatro horas supe que mis esperanzas habían sido en vano. Mientras miraba seriamente el dosier que tenía delante de mí, dosier que me acababa de entregar mi equipo de seguridad, supe que, sin duda, había un problema.

Jasper había tenido razón… la chica no era la novia ideal, pero claro… ¿quién iba a pensar que una muchacha que trabajaba como chica de alterne en un casino de Phoenix lo sería?

Habían seguido a Jasper el día anterior cuando salió de las oficinas de Edllen en Phoenix, desde donde había tomado un taxi que le había llevado a una zona del sur de la ciudad donde a mi parecer nadie viviría si tuviera elección. Allí había sido recibido por una mujer joven en un piso situado en un edificio ruinoso, donde había permanecido hasta medianoche. Cuando se despidió en la puerta, Jasper le había susurrado algo en el oído a la muchacha. Entonces mi equipo de seguridad había espiado a la mujer, que en media hora había abandonado el piso, y se había dirigido al casino que se nombraba en el dosier, donde les habían confirmado que trabajaba allí.

No me podía creer que aquélla fuese la mujer con la que Jasper pretendía casarse.

Respirando profundamente, abrí el sobre donde aparecía escrito un nombre; Isabella Swan.

Saque una fotografía y me quede mirándola. Era una fotografía que había sido tomada en el casino y la chica no podía haber tenido peor aspecto. Tenía puesta una peluca rubia, llevaba una gruesa capa de maquillaje e iba vestida con un barato vestido muy corto. Era muy vulgar…

Me pregunte si Jasper sabría que ella trabajaba en un casino.

Sentí asco ante todo aquello. Volví a mirar por la ventana y pensé que tendría que ir a investigar por mí mismo. Tenía que juzgar a la mujer que tenía en sus manos la felicidad de mi hermano…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el día de mañana subo otro**

**Saludos**

**Maby**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

Sofoque un bostezo y, poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo transforme en una sonrisa, susurrándoles un cumplido a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa conmigo. El cansancio se había apoderado de mi cuerpo como una ola debilitadora. Me pregunte cuándo volvería a dormir las suficientes horas. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por aquel trabajo… aunque lo que estaba haciendo era humillante, moralmente discutible y estaba acabando con mi sensibilidad.

Pero necesitaba el dinero. Lo necesitaba muchísimo. Lo suficiente como para trabajar de secretaria durante el día y en el casino por la noche.

Necesitaba ganar cuanto más dinero pudiese en el menor tiempo posible. No había escapatoria… ¿o sí?

Jasper.

Jasper y su dinero podrían hacer que todo ocurriese tan, tan rápido. Durante unos tentadores momentos me permití soñar despierta… todo sería muy fácil.

Pero no debía permitirme tener esperanza. Hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él y tenía que plantearme la posibilidad de que tal vez me hubiese imaginado su interés.

La decepción era dura, pero siempre había tenido que afrontar el hecho de que el interés de él hubiese sido sólo por la novedad, algo temporal. No podía contar con ello. No podía contar con él.

Me forcé en centrarme en los dos empresarios que tenía delante. Pero ambos estaban charlando sobre negocios así que me evadí de nuevo.

Pero entonces algo llamó mi atención.

Alguien acababa de entrar al bar del casino. Alguien que sobresalía de entre todas las demás personas que allí había. Era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, con una bonita piel palida.

Tenía aspecto de ser… rico. Muy rico. Sentí cómo me daba un vuelco el estómago. Tenía el aspecto que, a veces, también tenía Jasper. Tenía una innata elegancia que no se podía aparentar.

Aquel hombre tenía algo más en común con Jasper… no era de Phoenix. Era obvio debido a su sofisticada elegancia y masculinidad.

Pero Jasper tenía una cara amigable, mientras que el hombre que acababa de entrar al bar era el tipo más irresistible que había visto nunca.

Tenía los rasgos perfectamente esculpidos y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Volví a sentir cómo me daba un vuelco el estómago y pensé que nunca antes había visto a un hombre como aquél.

Enfadada conmigo misma, aparte la mirada. Aquel hombre… simplemente era un jugador. Observe cómo el manager del casino se acercaba al recién llegado para saludarle, seguramente encantado de tener a un cliente tan rico. Entonces, le hizo señas a la mejor chica de alterne del local. No me sorprendí. Rosalie era una voluptuosa rubia que se acercó al recién llegado, dirigiéndole una sensual sonrisa. El hombre la miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pero entonces, alguien, tomándome por el brazo, captó mi atención.

—Me apetece bailar —me dijo uno de los dos hombres que estaban en mi mesa.

Ocultando mi pesar, sonreí como si estuviese encantada y me levante. Al principio la música era rápida y moderna, con lo que no tuvimos que bailar agarrados, pero en un par de minutos cambió y pusieron una balada. Mi acompañante me abrazó entonces de la cintura. Trate de no estremecerme, aunque odiaba bailar agarrada con los jugadores.

En ese momento, repentinamente, alguien más se nos unió.

**Edward P.O.V**

Permití que la rubia siguiera agarrándome de la manga, pero no le preste ni la más mínima atención. Tenía toda mi atención centrada en mi objetivo.

Isabella Swan.

No era diferente a la fotografía que había visto de ella y, por un momento, la cólera se apoderó de mí al pensar cómo una mujer tan vulgar podía haber camelado a mi hermano.

—Me encanta bailar —dijo la chica que tenía al lado.

Pero entonces me acerque a Isabella quien bailaba con un tipo.

—Es mi tumo —dije.

El hombre que estaba bailando con ella se volvió y me miró con agresividad.

— ¿Hacemos un cambio?—sugerí

El hombre miró a la mujer que me acompañaba.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre, sonriendo abiertamente al acercarse a ella.

— ¿Bailamos? —le dije entonces a Isabella, la tome del brazo sin esperar respuesta.

Ella se estremeció, sorprendiéndome, ya que no era una reacción típica que ella debiera tener. Instintivamente me eche para atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte.

Vi algo reflejado en los ojos de ella, pero al instante se borró. Sonriéndome abiertamente.

—Hola… soy Bella —dijo, ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿Bella? – pregunte confundido

-Isabella en realidad pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

Entonces sonrió más abiertamente. Pose mis manos en su cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo a través del barato vestido. Al analizar su cara vi que no había dureza reflejada en su expresión en aquel momento. En vez de ello, su rostro reflejaba oscuridad.

De cerca, la densa capa de maquillaje que llevaba era atroz, y sentí asco. ¡Ninguna mujer de las que conocía… y conocía a muchas… jamás se habría hecho lo que aquella chica se había hecho en la cara! El desprecio debió reflejarse en mis ojos.

Pero entonces lo disimule, ya que mostrarlo no me ayudaría en mis planes.

—Así que, Bella… ¿crees que me darás buena suerte en las mesas?

Sonreí de manera alentadora, sintiendo cómo ella se ponía tensa durante un segundo.

—Estoy segura de que tendrá suerte —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Entonces de acuerdo —dije— Vamos.

La solté y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la zona de juego. Mis peores sospechas se estaban confirmando. Isabella Swan tenía el aspecto de lo que había temido que fuera… una mujer con la que yo nunca podría permitir que mi hermano se casara.

**Bella P.O.V**

Al llegar a una de las mesas de juego, me deje caer en una silla, preguntándome qué demonios me pasaba. Tenía el corazón revolucionado y me faltaba el aliento. Desesperada, trate de aclararme las ideas… pero no lo conseguí. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme allí sentada y seguir fingiendo.

Pero era duro… muy duro.

El hombre al que estaba acompañando me afectaba mucho… me dejaba sin aliento y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Pero quedarme mirándolo era lo que no tenía que hacer. Aunque la necesidad de hacerlo era agobiante. Tenerlo al lado me agobiaba.

Agarre los reposabrazos de la silla con fuerza, sintiendo cómo una ola de excitación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Aquello estaba mal. Estaba mal y era horrible. Quería salir corriendo y esconderme debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Trate de recuperar la compostura, diciéndome a mi misma que, si aquel hombre estaba allí, significaba que, aunque fuese muy atractivo, no dejaba de ser un jugador.

Entonces me percate de algo; fuera cual fuera la razón por la que había cambiado a Rosalie por mí, no era porque quisiera mirarme. No había indicado en ningún momento que me encontrara atractiva.

Esboce una mueca. Ningún hombre con el aspecto de él podía sentirse atraído por mí. Pensé que si pudiera verme con el aspecto que podía llegar a tener las cosas serían distintas…

Aparte rápidamente aquel pensamiento. La chica que había sido un día, la chica que disfrutaba de la vida y que le había sacado partido a los atributos con los que había nacido, ya no existía. No existía desde que el chirrido de las ruedas y el nauseabundo sonido de metal chocando contra metal habían destruido todo lo que había dado por hecho hasta aquel momento. Mi vida se había convertido en una dura e implacable pesadilla por lograr conseguir el objetivo para el cual había dedicado mi vida desde entonces.

En relación con mi aspecto… bueno, gracias a él había conseguido aquel trabajo, y debía estar agradecida. El maquillaje que tenía que emplear era como una máscara que ocultaba mi verdadero aspecto.

Me percate de que el hombre que estaba a mi lado estaba perdiendo al blackjack. Fruncí el ceño, ya que el tipo no parecía un perdedor, sino todo lo contrario.

Pero mi único trabajo era conseguir que él bebiera cuanto más champán mejor.

—Estoy segura de que, si bebe un poco de champán, cambiará su suerte —me atreví a susurrar. Pero sentí asco ante todo aquello.

Aquél era un trabajo sórdido. Era chabacano, de mal gusto y vulgar… pero necesitaba el dinero. Sonreí e incline la cabeza de manera incitante. De reojo, vi a Mike, uno de los camareros que iba y venía con copas de champán.

El hombre que estaba a mi lado se enderezó y me miró. Durante un momento, me sentí como si me estuviera examinando con un láser, pero entonces, de repente, la expresión del hombre cambió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo, haciéndole señas al camarero y tomando dos copas.

Me dio una.

Con cuidado, la tome, asegurándome de no tocar los dedos del hombre al hacerlo. Pero, aun así, sentí cómo se me agarrotaba el estómago.

— ¿Crees que debo probar suerte en la ruleta?

El acento de aquel atractivo hombre provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera a la espina dorsal. Bebí champán, como si fuese a ayudarme a calmar los nervios, y sonreí forzadamente.

Me dije a mí misma que no le mirara a los ojos. Que simplemente lo mirara, pero que no lo hiciera a los ojos, que fingiera que era uno más de los jugadores que pasaban por allí.

— ¡Oh, qué buena idea! —Exclame con necedad—Estoy segura de que ganará en la ruleta —dije, levantando mi copa—. Por la suerte —brinde alegremente, bebiendo más champán.

Mientras trabajaba bebía lo menos posible, pero en aquel momento necesitaba toda la ayuda necesaria para superar aquella dura prueba.

Al poner la copa en la mesa me percate de que él no había bebido nada. Dada la mala calidad del champán no me sorprendía… pero me pregunte para qué lo había pedido.

Cuidadosamente me levante de la silla, tratando de no hacer un gesto de dolor al posar mis doloridos y cansados pies en el suelo.

La ruleta le hizo pasar una experiencia muy mala. Tuve que sentarme de nuevo al lado de él, demasiado cerca, para observarlo jugar. En aquella mesa ganó de vez en cuando, pero jugaba sin prestar atención, como si no le importara para nada el ganar o perder.

Pude observar cómo Rosalie, que estaba delante de nosotros, estaba tratando de excitarlo con la mirada… sin lograr nada.

Cuando hubo terminado la partida, el hombre se dirigió a mí.

—No importa—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia a las veces que había perdido.

Sonreí forzadamente

—Ha sido mala suerte —dije.

— ¿Eso crees? Yo creo que cada uno crea su propia suerte en la vida, ¿no es así?

Me pregunte si eso era cierto, o si no era que el destino simplemente era arbitrario y cruel, trasformando la felicidad en tragedia en pocos instantes.

Un giro brusco de las ruedas de un coche, la velocidad, un segundo de distracción. Un instante, una tragedia devastadora… tragedia que destruye en un momento la felicidad de todos. Pero no sólo destruye la felicidad… sino que también destruye muchas más cosas.

**Edward P.O.V**

Su mirada se oscureció.

Me percate del cambio de expresión en la cara de Bella, pero todo lo que provocó en mi fue dureza. Isabella Swan, al igual que la chica rubia, o cualquiera de las demás mujeres que trabajaban allí, era una mujer que creaba su propia suerte… y era a costa de un hombre.

Pero lo que no iba a permitir era que fuese a expensas de mi vulnerable hermano.

Me dije a mí mismo que seguramente mi hermano no sabía lo que «la mujer de sus sueños» hacía para ganarse la vida.

Había mandado a Jasper a visitar las oficinas de los minoristas de Edllen en Chicago, con instrucciones de volar después directamente a Seattle para hacer lo mismo en aquella ciudad. Había elaborado todo aquello para así poder tener la oportunidad de realizar una investigación objetiva y a conciencia de quién era en realidad Isabella Swan.

Y, mientras que en aquel momento estaba convencido de que tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba para condenarla, iba a seguir adelante con mi plan como había planeado. Mire mi reloj.

—Tengo que marcharme. Tengo una reunión mañana temprano. Buenas tardes señorita_…_ y gracias por tu compañía.

Le dedique una sonrisa educada y superficial, tras lo cual me marche.

**Bella P.O.V**

Observe cómo se alejaba, restregándome la frente. Estaba cansada y sentía como una especie de presión sobre mi cabeza. Estaba agotada y deprimida.

El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo me atrevía a quejarme de mi situación cuando en realidad no tenía nada de lo que mereciera la pena lamentarse? Nada se podía comparar a…

Me forcé a dejar de pensar en aquello. El increíblemente perturbador hombre había logrado una cosa; había conseguido que el tiempo pasara muy deprisa y ya me podía marchar a casa.

Diez minutos después, vestida con mi ropa normal, peinada sin cardados ni peluca y con la cara lavada, salí a la calle en la noche.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos**

**Maby**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

Hacía frío y chispeaba, pero no me importó. Después de estar oliendo a tabaco, a alcohol y a perfume barato en el casino, el aire olía a fresco y limpio. Respire profundamente, levantando la cara. Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey, conjuntados con unas botas planas. Llevaba mi largo cabello castaño suelto.

Caminaba rápido, no sólo porque era lo aconsejable a aquella hora de la noche en aquella parte de Phoenix, sino porque no quería perder el autobús que me llevaría a casa.

Mientras me acercaba a la parada de autobús, comenzó a llover con fuerza. Espere impaciente para poder cruzar a la acera de enfrente, ya que veía al autobús aproximarse, pero entonces vi un gran coche pasar muy cerca de mí, salpicándome agua y empapándome los pantalones. Grite enfadada y me eche para atrás instintivamente, pero lo que más me enojó fue ver que el coche se detenía. Me impedía cruzar al otro lado y tuve que bordearlo. El autobús estaba casi en la parada. No iba a llegar a tiempo para que parara para mí y, a no ser que otra persona fuera a bajarse en aquella parada, lo que nunca ocurría, el conductor seguiría adelante.

Y justo eso fue lo que ocurrió, justo cuando había llegado a la isla peatonal que había en medio de la carretera.

Me quede allí, mirando al autobús, deprimida. Iba a tener que esperar más de veinte minutos con aquel frío. No llegaría a mi casa por lo menos en una hora y estaba tan cansada…

— ¿Señorita?

Al darme la vuelta, vi que la puerta del coche que me había empapado estaba abierta y había alguien asomándose desde los asientos traseros.

Era el hombre del casino.

Me dio un traicionero vuelco el estómago y me puso tensa.

La puerta del coche se abrió aún más y vi cómo el hombre salía del automóvil. Entonces se acercó a mí. Llevaba un abrigo negro de cachemira que le hacía parecer incluso más atractivo y a mí me volvió a dar otro vuelco el estómago.

—Eres… Bella… ¿verdad? Casi no te reconozco.

El me miró con sus verdes ojos, dándose cuenta de la imagen tan distinta que tenía en aquel momento. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que vio. Y algo más. Sus ojos reflejaron algo que no habían reflejado con anterioridad.

—Espero que me perdones… ¿estabas tratando de alcanzar el autobús que acaba de pasar?

—Sí —conteste. Todavía estaba enfadada y exasperada, pero otra emoción se estaba apoderando de mí… una emoción que no deseaba y que aparte con fuerza.

Tenía que ver con la expresión de los ojos de aquel hombre.

—Lo siento. Primero mi coche te empapa… y ahora he hecho que pierdas el autobús. Por lo tanto, espero que me permitas llevarte a tu casa.

La voz de aquel hombre era demasiado tranquila como para que su arrepentimiento fuese verdadero.

—Gracias, pero no. Dentro de nada, llegará otro autobús. Discúlpeme —dije, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la parada de autobús.

Llovía intensamente y la parada de autobús no tenía techo. Trate de no estremecerme y sentí lo empapados que tenía los pantalones. No mire al hombre.

**Edward P.O.V**

Me quede mirándola durante un momento. La reacción de la muchacha me había impresionado, pero en aquel momento la palabra «sorpresa» era demasiado suave para expresar lo que estaba experimentando. La palabra «impresión» era más adecuada.

Y comprensión. Una comprensión tardía, pero que fue como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Por fin comprendí por qué Jasper estaba cautivado por aquella mujer.

Sin el vestido de chica de alterne y sin el horrendo maquillaje y la peluca que llevaba para trabajar, la muchacha era muy atractiva.

Contradictorias emociones se apoderaron de mí, pero las aparte al momento, ya que no debía prestarles atención. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en el siguiente paso a dar para arreglar el problema de Jasper. El incidente que acababa de ocurrir había sido perfectamente planeado al haberme informado uno de mis empleados de seguridad de cuándo había abandonado Bella el casino.

Volví a cruzar y me monte en el coche de nuevo.

—Acércate a la parada de autobús —le ordene al conductor.

Al girar el coche y posicionarse frente a la parada de autobús volví a abrir la puerta. Con satisfacción vi que estaba lloviendo con fuerza; ella acabaría completamente empapada si no se montaba en el coche.

—Por favor, acepta mi oferta de llevarte a casa_…_ el tiempo no está como para hacer otra cosa —dije como si ella estuviese siendo muy niña al negarse.

—Me temo que no me monto en coche con personas que son unas completas extrañas para mí —contestó Bella.

Sin decir nada, tome una tarjeta del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Estaba todo calculado. Jasper me había dicho que no le había contado nada a la muchacha de su relación con Edllen y, en ese momento, iba a saber si era cierto o no… o si la ambiciosa señorita Swan había estado haciendo averiguaciones para ver lo rico que era el pez que había pescado.

Encubiertamente estudie la reacción de ella quien tomo la tarjeta a regañadientes y la miro.

Todo lo que su cara mostró fue indiferencia al fruncir levemente el ceño.

—Edllen… ¿no es ésa la marca de lujo de maletas? —pregunto ella al levantar la vista.

—Entre otras cosas —dije, levemente molesto ante la descripción de ella—no querría parecer impaciente, pero… ¿pretendes aceptar mi oferta o no?

Durante un momento ella estuvo pensándolo. Entonces, repentinamente habló.

—Oh, está bien, acepto —dijo, montándose en el coche y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad— Si no se desvía demasiado, ¿podría dejarme en la calle 16? Desde allí salen más autobuses nocturnos.

Estaba frustrada por haber perdido el autobús y enfadada.

— ¿No quieres que te llevemos directamente a tu casa? —pregunte, enarcando una ceja.

—Vivo al sur—contestó ella— Está muy lejos.

—No es nada —dije con indiferencia— No hay problema.

Bella me miró con el escepticismo reflejado en la cara.

—En el casino usted dijo que tenía una reunión a primera hora de la mañana… no querrá recorrer medio Phoenix a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Dije eso porque me quería marchar… y porque no quería que nadie tratara de persuadirme de que cambiara de idea.

Mirándola, me percate de que aquella mujer tenía una estructura ósea impresionante. No quería pensar en ello, ya que debía concentrarme en lo que tenía entre manos.

Pero, ante mi enfado, aunque estaba tratando de ignorar la reacción de mi cuerpo, sentí cómo un seísmo se estaba apoderando de mi cabeza y todo lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era estudiar con detenimiento la metamorfosis que había sufrido la mujer que tenía delante.

Me di cuenta de que aquella transformación no importaba, que lo único que explicaba era cómo ella había engañado al pobre Jasper. Seguro que él sólo había visto la imagen que Bella estaba mostrando en aquel momento.

Debía recordar la versión vulgar de aquella mujer, la que había mostrado en el casino, la que ponía en peligro a mi hermano, la que la convertía en una mujer completamente inadecuada para casarse con él.

Pero, aunque me forcé en pensar aquello, la impresión que había causado en mi sistema nervioso todavía me tenía alterado por mucho que trataba de calmarme.

—Si su chófer va por la E Thomas, puede acortar dirigiéndose a la 16—dijo ella.

—No supone ningún problema llevarte a tu casa.

—Aun así, preferiría que me dejaran en la 16.

Entonces me miró con desconfianza y la inquietud se apoderó de ella.

—Como usted quiera_…_

—Sí, eso quiero… gracias —dijo ella con voz cortada.

**Bella P.O.V**

Durante un momento, sentí cómo él se quedaba mirándome con una expresión ilegible.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca en aquel coche… demasiado…

Aquello era demasiado íntimo. Esa era la palabra. Sentía a aquel hombre mucho más cerca de mí de lo que lo había hecho en el casino, donde había menos intimidad.

Pero allí…

Automáticamente me eche para atrás, para la esquina del asiento. Pero no supuso ninguna diferencia. El seguía estando demasiado cerca.

Y me estaba mirando.

Peor que mirando. Me estaba viendo, estaba viéndome como realmente era. La persona real y no la imitación de una chica de alterne barata que representaba en el casino.

Si por lo menos tuviera puesto el maquillaje… Con él parecía una mujerzuela, pero me servía como máscara, una máscara de protección.

Pero en aquel momento estaba completamente expuesta. Me estremecí… de miedo, de inquietud… y por algo muy, muy diferente. Me quede mirando a aquel atractivo hombre.

— ¿Porqué trabajas allí?

—Porque es un trabajo —conteste cansinamente, apartando la vista. Era un gesto instintivo, ya que no quería ver la expresión de los ojos de él.

Sabía que reflejarían condena. Quería gritarle que no tenía otra opción, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Sentí cómo una familiar ola de cansancio y depresión se apoderaba de mi, tras lo cual me percate de que habíamos llegado a la 16, pero que nos dirigíamos hacia el sur.

— ¡Ha seguido demasiado lejos! —exclame, mirando al hombre antes de tratar de dirigirme al conductor.

—Te dije que te llevaría a casa —dijo Edward.

—No.

Mi voz era firme y Edward me miró. Había algo más que negación en mi voz. Algo que era más parecido a…

Al miedo. Eso era lo que era.

Más que miedo… cansancio.

Era evidente para el que me encontraba exhausta.

—No nos causa ningún problema llevarte a tu casa. A esta hora no hay tráfico y no nos desviaremos mucho. Perdiste el autobús por mi culpa… permíteme que lo arregle.

Me eche para atrás en el asiento, mirándolo. El tono de voz de él era diferente; no sabía por qué, pero era más amable. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, sentí un nudo en la garganta. No quería que aquel hombre fuese amable conmigo. Era simplemente un extraño. Un hombre que había ido al casino en el que yo trabajaba… no era más que un jugador. No quería que fuera amable conmigo ni que me hiciera favores.

—No es necesario —dije—. No querría abusar de usted.

—No estarías abusando de mí —contestó él sin ningún tipo de amabilidad. Su voz sólo reflejaba una indiferencia impersonal—. Ahora necesito realizar varias llamadas telefónicas a Italia. Puedo hacerlas desde mi hotel o desde este coche.

Como para demostrar que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Dale tu dirección a mi chófer —ordenó, telefoneando a continuación.

Durante un momento, simplemente me quede mirándolo con aire vacilante.

Edward Cullen se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y comenzó a hablar. Hablaba italiano para que yo ni siquiera intentara seguir la conversación. El estaba claramente absorto en lo que estaba hablando…

—Si me da su dirección, señorita —dijo entonces el chófer.

Me rendí. Me dije que estaba lo suficientemente segura y que probablemente un hombre que claramente era un alto ejecutivo en una prestigiosa compañía internacional no querría arriesgarse a ningún tipo de escándalo.

Resignada, le di al chófer mi dirección. Mientras el coche se dirigía hacia el sur, me recosté en el asiento, que era de cuero y muy suave. Edward no me estaba prestando la más mínima atención y, por la ventanilla, las parpadeantes luces de un desierto Phoenix me nublaron la vista. Cerré los ojos y el cansancio se apoderó de mí. Estaba tan cansada que podría dormir durante mil años y no despertar.

**Edward P.O.V**

La calidez del coche la adormiló y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más débil.

Entonces se quedó profundamente dormida.

Interrumpí el interrogatorio al que estaba sometiendo a mi jefe de ventas de Italia y mire a Bella.

Tenía pensamientos contradictorios.

En reposo, el cansancio de ella parecía haberse evaporado, no dejando más que la pregunta de por qué Isabella Swan estaba tan cansada cuando tenía todo el día para dormir.

Y también dejaba otra pregunta. Mucho más complicada.

¿Por qué sentía pena ante el cansancio de ella… y por qué el agotamiento que reflejaba su cara enfatizaba la extraordinaria belleza de su estructura ósea?

—Creo que hemos llegado.

**Bella P.O.V**

Aquellas palabras, murmuradas sin expresión alguna, me despertaron. Me sentí confusa. Pero entonces, agitándome levemente, me espabile.

Con esfuerzo, me senté muy erguida. El coche se había detenido junto a la acera, justo enfrente de un muy deteriorado bloque de apartamentos. A diferencia de otras muchas zonas del sur de Phoenix, aquélla no se había remodelado pero lo bueno de ello era que podía pagar el alquiler del apartamento de una habitación en el que vivía.

—Gracias. Ha sido muy amable.

Todavía tenía la voz entrecortada debido a haber estado dormida, pero me forcé a mirar a Edward. Al hacerlo, sentí que me quedaba sin aliento de la misma manera en la que me había ocurrido al verlo por primera vez. La debilidad se apoderó de mí, así como un sentimiento de incredulidad ante el hecho de estar en el mismo coche que él. Permitiéndome un exceso, durante un momento me quede mirándolo. Edward estaba mirando por la ventanilla y pude ver cómo las sombras del coche no hacían más que acentuar los increíbles contornos de su cara.

Entonces se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

Sentí cómo me daba un vuelco el estómago. En mi todavía atontado estado, no pude apartar la vista. Sentí cómo nuestras miradas se cruzaban…

— ¿Señorita?

Al sentir el aire que entraba por un lateral y la educada voz del chófer, me percate de que éste me había abierto la puerta. Estaban esperando para que me saliera, tanto el chófer como Edward.

Entonces deje de mirarlo y salí del vehículo.

—Gracias por traerme. Ha sido muy amable —repetí.

Mientras sacaba las llaves, me permití mirar por última vez al coche. Era brillante y tenía aspecto de ser muy caro. Como el hombre que había dentro.

No podía verlo… simplemente era una oscura sombra en el interior del vehículo. Algo me traspasó por dentro al darme cuenta de que aquélla sería la última vez que lo vería. El chófer se estaba montando de nuevo en el coche y cerró la puerta. Entonces, tambaleándome, me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta del portal y entre.

Tras de mí, escuche cómo el coche arrancaba y se marchaba.

**Edward P.O.V**

Mire hacia delante y me percate de que la calle estaba muy deteriorada y de que tenía un aspecto destartalado. No era un buen lugar para vivir y no me extrañó que Isabella Swan estuviera deseosa de encontrar una manera de salir de allí.

Espere sentirme enfadado, pero sólo sentí un desalentador desconcierto, el mismo que había sentido al verla en la parada de autobús y casi no reconocerla.

Me pregunte cómo podía ella tener un aspecto tan diferente al que había tenido en el casino. No debería tener ningún efecto en mí. No debería suponer ninguna diferencia.

Pero así era.

Entonces pensé que si ella estaba tan guapa sin siquiera intentarlo… ¿cómo estaría cuando se arreglara y maquillara correctamente?

Mientras el coche se alejaba de los distritos pobres del sur de Phoenix, supe que sólo podía estar seguro de una cosa: todavía no podía estar seguro de nada sobre Isabella Swan.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me detuve en la puerta del piso, que estaba al nivel del suelo. Me sentía extraña. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida por la falta de sueño. Pero ésa no era la razón.

La razón estaba marchándose por la calle.

Me pregunte por qué lo había hecho, por qué me había ofrecido llevarme a casa y desviarse tanto de su camino…

Estaba claro que no había tenido malas intenciones, ya que no había hecho ningún intento de acercarse a mí. Pero claro… mi propia actitud no había sido muy incitante.

No me había tratado con desprecio. De hecho, si tuviera que describir su actitud conmigo, habría tenido que decir que había sido muy educada.

Pero Edward Cullen no era alguien con quien me fuera a encontrar una segunda vez.

Durante un segundo, mientras introducía la llave en la puerta de mi casa, sentí una punzada de dolor. El se había introducido en mi vida… pero ya había salido. El hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Era un hombre que me dejaba sin aliento y que provocaba que se me acelerara el pulso…

Pero se había ido.

Sentí otra punzada de dolor y se me nublaron los ojos. Entonces, con la barbilla temblorosa, entre al piso. Edward Cullen había entrado y salido de mi vida en unas horas… y eso era lo que había.

En realidad era mejor de aquella manera ya que en mi vida no había cabida para él.

No había cabida para nadie aparte de…

—Bella, estás en casa —dijo una dulce voz desde las sombras.

**Edward P.O.V**

Con un vaso de coñac entre las manos, mire por la ventana de la habitación del hotel en el que me estaba hospedando. Mire la silenciosa calle que había debajo.

Debería irme a la cama. Debería dormir. Pero no me encontraba cansado. Estaba inquieto y no podía dejar de hacerme una pregunta.

¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto a Isabella Swan?

Había pensado que iba a ser fácil. Había pensado que la prueba de que era una chica de alterne habría sido suficiente para saber que ella era la última persona con la que debería permitir que mi hermano se casara. Me había ofrecido a llevarla a casa para que ella hiciera lo que cualquiera de sus compañeras de trabajo habría hecho.

Pero Isabella Swan no había actuado de aquella manera.

Me pregunte porqué.

La cínica respuesta fue que era demasiado hábil como para poner en peligro lo que tenía con otro hombre rico, mi hermano. Quizá ésa era la razón por la cual no me había invitado a entrar.

Pero quizá fuera por otra razón muy distinta. La lógica me exigía que lo considerara. Quizá Isabella Swan no fuese la clase de chica que la evidencia parecía indicar.

Tenía que descubrir la verdad.

Y supe que había una manera de averiguarlo.

Pasando más tiempo con ella.

Sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de mí al pensar aquello… y ninguno fue bienvenido. Uno era una profunda renuencia y el otro era un sentimiento completamente inapropiado dadas las circunstancias. Pero no podía negarlo… ni podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Tenía expectativas.

Me lleve el vaso a la boca y bebí un gran trago de coñac. Lo mejor era afrontarlo; quería ver a la chica de nuevo. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Y no sólo para comprobar la situación con respecto a mí hermano…

**Bella P.O.V**

Estaba tumbada de espaldas, mirando al techo. De vez en cuando podía oír un tren pasando por las vías cercanas a la casa. A mi lado, en la otra almohada que había en la cama de matrimonio donde dormía, podía oír el leve ronquido y la respiración inducida por los medicamentos.

No podía dormir. Aunque sabía que me tenía que levantar en pocas horas, tenía la mente demasiado despierta.

Estaba pensando. Recordando.

Y… peor todavía… imaginando.

Una cara. Un solo hombre.

Enfadada, trate de apartar la imagen de mi mente.

Me pregunte qué sentido tenía pensar en él. La respuesta fue que ninguno, pero mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que siempre había pensado… por encima de todo lo demás. La persona en la que siempre tenía que pensar.

La culpabilidad se apoderó de mí y estire una mano para reposarla en la dormida forma que había a mi lado. Sentí cómo una ola de amor y de pena me recorría el cuerpo.

Si pudiera tener una varita mágica… Si pudiera arreglar las cosas… Si pudiera…

Pero no podía. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No existían las varitas mágicas ni nada parecido. Sólo había una leve esperanza. Y conseguirlo significaba que todas las horas durante las que estaba despierta las tenía que dedicar solamente a una cosa… ganar dinero.

A no ser que Jasper…

Pero él no había telefoneado. Contra toda esperanza había esperado que lo hubiera hecho aquella noche, pero no había sido así. Lo que suponía que no había tenido noticias de él desde hacía tres noches.

Se había marchado… había desaparecido. No debería haberme permitido tener esperanzas…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

—Bella, el encargado quiere verte. En su despacho. ¡Pronto!

Estaba en el camerino en el que nos cambiábamos de ropa. Acababa de llegar e iba a empezar a maquillarme.

— ¿Para qué quiere verme? —pregunte, frunciendo el ceño.

La persona que me había avisado simplemente se encogió de hombros y a mí no me quedó más remedio que levantarme y dirigirme al despacho del encargado.

— ¿Querías verme? —pregunte al llegar.

Estaba tensa, ya que normalmente no eran buenas noticias cuando el encargado quería ver a una de las chicas. Normalmente era para regañarla por no haber atraído suficiente clientela al local.

—Te han contratado privadamente —me dijo el encargado— Tienes que ir directamente con el cliente. Hay un coche esperándote afuera.

Me quede allí de pie muy erguida.

—Me temo que no atiendo a clientes en privado —dije calmadamente— Lo dejé claro cuando empecé a trabajar aquí.

El encargado frunció el ceño.

—Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor. Y tienes suerte de haberlo hecho muy bien anoche. El tipo que te ha contratado es ese elegante ejecutivo. Va a pagar el máximo precio por ti, así que asegúrate de que quede satisfecho, ¿está bien?

Trague saliva.

—Quizá Rosalie… —me atreví a decir.

—Te ha contratado a ti, ¿lo entiendes? Y vas a ir… ¿comprendes? O te marchas… para siempre.

Comprendí. Asentí con la cabeza y salí del despacho. Me sentí enferma, más que enferma, ya que no me había esperado que aquel hombre fuera a actuar de aquella manera.

Fui a buscar mis cosas y salí del casino. Al igual que la noche anterior, estaba comenzando a llover. Me estremecí, pero no por la lluvia. Acababa de perder mi trabajo. Lo sabía. Sabía que el encargado me echaría en cuanto supiera que no tenía intención alguna de aceptar estar con un cliente en privado.

El enfado y una profunda depresión se apoderaron de mí. Evite la salida principal del casino y me dirigí apresuradamente a la calle donde estaban la mayoría de las paradas de autobuses. Por lo menos a aquella hora había mucho transporte público, incluido el metro. Pero entonces me pregunte qué explicación iba a dar por haber llegado tan pronto a casa. No quería decir que había perdido mi trabajo porque me habían ofrecido uno que no había aceptado.

Pensaría en algo mientras volvía a casa.

El enfado me tenía muy alterada y en mi cabeza no paraban de repetirse unas palabras…

Malnacido. Estúpido. Canalla.

Anduve rápidamente por la acera y vi un coche detenerse cerca de mí.

Lo reconocí al instante e intente cruzar para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Edward, bajándose del coche.

Aquella pregunta exigía una respuesta, pero yo ni siquiera me di la vuelta.

Entonces él se acercó a mí, agarrándome del brazo al ver que pretendía cruzar entre el tráfico.

— ¡Van a atropellarte!

Trate de soltarme, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

—Suéltame, malnacido —dije, tratando de nuevo en vano de soltarme. La lluvia me dificultaba la visión—. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, asqueroso! ¡Cerdo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de comprarme de esa manera? Dios, quizá trabaje en ese casino de mala muerte, pero mi único trabajo es tratar de que estúpidos como tú consuman muchas bebidas. No tenías derecho a pensar que hacía otra cosa. Así que agarra tu «servicio privado» y…

El dijo algo. Algo abrupto, básico. Muy básico.

Me agarró con más fuerza.

—No sé lo que te han dicho, pero está claro que te han informado mal.

La voz de Edward era fría. Formal. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Oh, hazme un favor —espete con desdén— No nací ayer. Cuando me dicen que has pagado el precio máximo por mí, por una cita en privado, no necesito que me lo deletreen en letras de neón. Como tampoco necesito que el sinvergüenza me diga que o lo hago o me echa.

La fría expresión de los ojos de él cambió por completo y sentí cómo me derretía por dentro.

Me agarró con menos fuerza, pero no me soltó. En vez de hacerlo me volvió a subir a la acera.

—No… —espete.

Pero él me ignoró y, una vez seguros en la acera, me miró.

—Te has tomado como un insulto lo que no lo era —me informó—. Por lo menos no por mi parte.

Edward respiró profundamente y, al mirarme, algo cambió en la expresión de sus ojos. Me soltó el brazo y yo me quede allí, bajo la lluvia, parpadeando.

—Quería verte de nuevo —dijo Edward.

La expresión de mi cara no cambió, pero algo dentro de mí sí que lo hizo. Me quede mirándolo.

—Quería verte de nuevo —repitió él.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte directa e implacablemente.

— ¿Por qué? Porque… —Edward hizo una pausa—. Porque cuando te llevé a tu casa ayer por la noche yo… —entonces se quedó callado—. Tú estabas diferente —dijo sin rodeos— Eras una mujer muy diferente a la que había visto en el casino. Una mujer a la que quería ver de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué? —Exigí saber mordazmente— ¿Para pasártelo bien en una «cita privada»?

—Para cenar—contestó él. —Quería invitarte a cenar. Sabía que trabajabas y no sabía cuándo era tu noche libre. No voy a estar mucho tiempo en Phoenix, así que no quería perder la oportunidad. Telefoneé al casino y pregunté si era posible concertar, como tú lo calificas, «una cita privada». Lo que quise decir fue que le pagaría al casino por tu tiempo para que ellos no perdieran y así tú estarías libre para aceptar mi invitación para cenar.

—Cenar —dije calmadamente.

—Simplemente para cenar.

Lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Porqué?

Algo cambió de nuevo en la expresión de los ojos de él, pero no supe qué era. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa levemente irónica. Levemente burlona. Levemente indulgente.

— ¿No te miras jamás en el espejo, Bella? No en el casino, sino en tu casa. Cuando no tienes todos esos potingues en tu cara. Si lo hicieras, tendrías tu respuesta. La razón por la que quiero volver a verte. La razón por la que te estoy invitando a cenar.

—A cenar —dije.

—Soy mitad italiano y la comida es importante para mí. Me gustaría que esta noche la cenaras conmigo. Simplemente la cena —añadió—. ¿Te tranquiliza eso?

¿Tranquilizarme? Me dejaba impresionada. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Como tampoco había palabras para describir el vuelco que me dio el estómago al quedarme allí mirando a Edward Cullen, el cual, después de todo, no había pensado que era una…

—Así que… ¿aceptarás mi invitación? Ahora que ya sabes lo que es y lo que no es…

— ¿Realmente quieres invitarme sólo a cenar? —pregunte sin poder ocultar mis sospechas.

El asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Y, aunque no deseo meterte prisa hostigarte, sería muy apropiado si me contestaras inmediatamente. Debido, como comprenderás… —sus ojos brillaron— al inclemente clima que estamos experimentando.

Me quede mirándolo de nuevo. El cobrizo pelo de él estaba completamente empapado, así como los hombros de su abrigo de cachemira. Vi que sus pestañas eran muy largas, demasiado largas para un hombre. Deberían darle un aspecto femenino, pero… le hacían parecer…

Sexy.

Esa horrible y barata palabra. Pero era cierto. Completamente cierto.

Sentí cómo se me derretía el estómago al ver cómo la lluvia caía sobre el hermoso pelo de él. No quería hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

El me estaba guiando hacia el coche mientras yo apenas me daba cuenta de ello. El chófer nos abrió la puerta y me senté en el confortable asiento de cuero.

Me pregunte qué estaba haciendo, pero no le prestó la menor atención a mis dudas. No podía hacerlo. Me quede allí sentada, pudiendo sólo sentir que me había librado de la lluvia. Todavía estaba empapada, pero por lo menos ya no me caía más lluvia en la cara. Un segundo después Edward se sentó en su asiento, así como también el chófer.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad —me recordó Edward al arrancar el vehículo. Su voz sonaba muy Italiana.

Muy sexy.

No, no debía pensar en esa palabra. No en aquel momento… en el que aquel hombre había regresado a mi vida cuando había pensado que nunca lo haría, que nunca podría…

Mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad lo mire y vi que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Quería observarlo. Quería observarlo haciendo cualquier cosa, todo… Porque…

Porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Porque él provocaba que me diera vuelcos el estómago. Porque me dejaba sin aliento. Porque…

Entonces me dije a mí misma que él era un jugador.

Aquello me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía estar allí. Estaba mal… muy mal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, mirándome intensamente.

— ¿Por qué viniste al casino ayer por la noche?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No parece que sea la clase de lugar al que irías, ¿no es cierto?

—Estaba aburrido. Pasaba por allí, ya que había asistido a una obra de teatro, obra que no me gustó. Me salí antes de que terminara. Como no me apetecía regresar al hotel y vi el casino, entré por un impulso, por nada más, simplemente para pasar el tiempo —dijo bruscamente.

Pero entonces la expresión de sus ojos cambió, así como su tono de voz.

—Pero me alegro de haber entrado. Porque si no, no te habría conocido. Y, para serte sincero, te diré que hasta que no te vi en la parada de autobús ayer por la noche no me atraías nada. Pero entonces… —hizo una pausa— fue inesperado.

Me analizó con la mirada, acabando con mis defensas.

—Me hizo querer volver a verte.

Aquellas simples palabras me alteraron. El me seguía mirando con aquella mirada que me estaba desarmando.

— ¿Tan malo sería cenar conmigo? —dijo él.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Debía hacer que él detuviera el coche para así poder bajar e irme a casa. De vuelta a mi realidad. No debía dejarme llevar por aquel hombre que sólo con su presencia me impedía pensar con claridad, lógicamente, racionalmente.

Entonces me di cuenta de que, si no me bajaba del coche, significaría que podría mantener mi trabajo en el casino. El encargado no sabría que sólo había ido a cenar…

Pero me pregunte si Edward realmente tenía sólo cenar en mente, si era una estúpida por creerle.

— ¿Una cena? ¿Eso es todo? —pregunte con voz dura.

—_Esattamente__._ En el restaurante de mi hotel. Sera muy _come dovrebbe__,__vi assicuro_. Al oír aquello supe que debía marcharme a casa. No debía quedarme. Si no estaba trabajando, debía estar en casa.

No tenía sentido, ningún sentido, cenar con aquel hombre.

Aunque merecería la pena simplemente para recordarlo.

Respire profundamente… y tome una decisión. Lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias —dije—. _È per me un__grande piacere__di accettare__, signor_—dije con cuidado—. ¿Lo he dicho correctamente?

—Perfectamente —contestó él, relajándose y echándose para atrás en su asiento—. ¿Dónde aprendiste italiano?

—En el colegio —confesé, echándome para atrás en el asiento—. Me defiendo un poco en italiano, pero en realidad no puedo mantener una conversación, ni leer libros en italiano, ni ver la televisión ni nada de eso. Supongo que el inglés es de _rigore_ para realizar negocios fuera de Italia, ¿no es así?

Sabía que estaba parloteando, pero era importante para mi mantener una conversación inofensiva… una que no tuviera nada que ver con mi lugar de trabajo ni con lo que había pensado habían sido los motivos de él para contratarme. Una conversación que podría mantener con cualquiera.

—Es cierto que el inglés es ahora la _lingua franca_, pero yo también hablo francés, español, y un poco de alemán.

—Bueno, yo puedo decir _Cathédrale__où est-il_, en francés. En alemán _bitte _y _danke_. Y creo que eso es todo. ¡Oh! y puedo decir _epharisto_ en griego —dije, sintiendo cómo todavía tenía el pelo mojado.

Pensé que no podía cenar en el restaurante de un hotel con aquel aspecto, pero quizá en el servicio de señoras habría secadores de pelo y me podría peinar. También me podría maquillar, pero mi mayor problema era la ropa, ya que iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey. Estaba claro que a él no le importaba, ya que si no, no me habría pedido que cenara con él.

Me pregunte por qué lo habría hecho y recordé lo que me había preguntado él, que si nunca me miraba en el espejo.

Sentí cómo me estremecía, preguntándome si era realmente la clase de mujer en la que un hombre como él podía estar interesado. Sabía que podía arreglarme y estar bien, sabía que había sido bendecida con una cara y un cuerpo que otras muchas mujeres envidiarían. Pero un hombre como Edward Cullen, rico, sofisticado, se movería en círculos donde las mujeres serían bellas y elegantes…

—La boutique del hotel todavía está abierta… estoy seguro de que allí tendrán algo que te sirva —dijo él al llegar al hall del lujoso hotel.

Me detuve en seco y me quede mirándolo.

— ¿Perdona?

—No quiero ser crítico, pero estás empapada… como yo. Y creo que existe un código de etiqueta en el restaurante que no permite ir con pantalones vaqueros. Así que sería buena idea si te compraras algo en la boutique.

—Me temo que no me puedo permitir comprar nada en esa tienda —dije, tragando saliva.

—Pero yo puedo…

Negué con la cabeza con un movimiento rápido y decisivo.

—_Signore Cullen_, no permito que los hombres me compren ropa.

—Considéralo un préstamo. Cuando termine la cena, te podrás poner de nuevo tus pantalones vaqueros.

—Siempre podríamos ir a cenar a algún sitio donde no se exija etiqueta —sugerí—. Por esta zona hay muchos restaurantes.

—Pero yo he reservado una mesa en éste. El cocinero es muy bueno

La voz de Edward Cullen reflejaba humor.

— ¿No vas a aceptar mi sugerencia de comprar algo en la boutique del hotel?

—Está bien… pero debes saber que no estoy a gusto con ello.

—_Buono_—dijo él con decisión—. _Poi…_ —entonces me guio a la boutique—. ¿Por qué no eliges algo y te encuentras conmigo en, digamos… —miró su reloj— veinte minutos en el bar del restaurante? Yo también me tengo que secar.

Entonces miró a la dependienta de la tienda.

— ¿No habrá ningún problema en que ella se cambie aquí?

—Desde luego que no, señor —contestó la dependienta, sonriendo amablemente—. Si la señorita quiere ver nuestra colección… —dijo, mirando las botas que llevaba— y quizá también nuestra sección de zapatería.

—Lo que sea necesario. Pase la cuenta a mi habitación —dijo él, dándole el número de ésta—. _Arrivederci_ —entonces se marchó.

**Edward P.O.V**

Me dirigí a los ascensores para subir a su suite. Tenía que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. También necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo para pensar con claridad. Para pensar con claridad sobre Isabella Swan… ya que Bella estaba cambiando de nuevo las ideas que había tenido sobre ella y necesitaba buscar sentido a las cosas. Tenía que hacerlo. Urgentemente. Mientras el agua de la ducha me caía por la espalda, supe que, de nuevo, Bella Swan se había comportado contra toda expectativa. Ya me había impresionado mucho cuando la noche anterior había descubierto que sin el maquillaje no parecía la mujer avariciosa que había pensado que era. Pero, en aquel momento, tenía que asimilar otra cosa.

Ella había pensado que la había contratado como señorita de compañía y se había enfurecido. ¿Por qué? También se había opuesto a que le comprara un traje para la velada.

Fruncí el ceño al cerrar el grifo, preguntándome a qué juego estaba jugando Bella Swan.

Pero quizá no estaba jugando a nada. O quizá hacía aquello con todos los hombres.

¿O sólo conmigo?

Me seque con una toalla y me mire en el espejo, preguntándome por qué una mujer que estuviera teniendo un romance con Jasper estaría allí aquella noche, con otro hombre… a no ser que Jasper no significara nada para ella. Lo que estaba claro era que mi hermano no significaba lo suficiente para ella como para impedirle cenar con otro hombre.

Pero entonces recordé que Bella me había dicho que si no aceptaba la «cita privada» que yo había contratado la echarían del casino. Me pregunte si ésa sería la razón por la cual había accedido a cenar conmigo… para así poder mantener su trabajo.

Me aparte del espejo y me dirigí a la habitación para vestirme.

No estaba de buen humor. Maldije a mi hermano y a Bella Swan, pero lo que más maldije fue el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en el aspecto que tendría Bella Swan vestida con un vestido decente.

Una vez vestido, apague la luz de la habitación y me dirigí a descubrirlo…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

Me senté en el borde de la silla. Me faltaba el aliento y tenía el pulso acelerado. No miraba para atrás, ya que sabía que me encontraría con las miradas de otros hombres que ya me habían mirado al entrar al bar. También me habían mirado mujeres, evaluándome.

Sabía lo que estaban viendo… a otra mujer como ellas, con el aspecto que una mujer debía tener en un lugar tan elegante como aquél.

Se me acercó un camarero para preguntarme qué quería beber.

—Oh, agua mineral. Con gas, por favor. Gracias —dije, esperando que Edward Cullen no tardara mucho.

Cuando el camarero me llevó el agua, en un elegante vaso y acompañada por un pequeño cuenco con frutos secos, bebí un poco y mire a la entrada del bar. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos. Me había dado mucha prisa. Había aceptado el primer vestido y los zapatos que la dependienta de la tienda me había dicho que me quedarían bien. Entonces había ido al cuarto de baño de señoritas, donde me había secado el pelo con el secador que me había dejado la dependienta y me había maquillado.

Bebí más agua y me plante si comer algunos frutos secos, pero no quería mancharme los dedos de sal.

Estaba muy nerviosa y me dije a mí misma que lo mejor era no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. En realidad no podía cambiar de idea, pues estar allí aquella noche implicaba que mantendría mi trabajo, trabajo que no quería pero que necesitaba mantener.

Y también quería recordar todo aquello. El recuerdo de una noche con el hombre más elegante que jamás había conocido. El recuerdo de un sueño que se había hecho realidad…

Edward entró en el bar y lo vi inmediatamente. Sentí cómo me daba un vuelco el estómago al acercarse a mí…

**Edward P.O.V**

Sentí como un puñetazo en el estómago al verla, un puñetazo que me atravesó el cuerpo. Continúe acercándome sin poder mirar nada más que a la mujer que me estaba taladrando por dentro.

Estaba… impresionante. Increíble. Sensacional.

Iba levemente maquillada, acentuando su belleza natural. Y el vestido… era magnífico. Era de seda, no tenía mangas y le quedaba a la perfección. Su color marrón combinaba con su palidez.

—_Increíble_ —dije al llegar a ella.

**Bella P.O.V**

La dura voz de él me hizo estremecerme, ladee la cabeza para mirarlo.

—_Increíble_ —murmuró él de nuevo, analizándome con la mirada— Sabía que tendrías buen aspecto, pero esto… esto va más allá de todas mis expectativas.

Durante un momento nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y entonces él sonrió. Me sentí aturdida de nuevo.

Edward se sentó en la silla próxima a mí sin dejar de mirarme. El camarero se acercó a preguntarle qué quería y él tuvo que apartar la mirada de mi… momento en el cual sentí cómo el aire regresaba a mis pulmones. Pero entonces, al marcharse el camarero, el aire volvió a abandonarme. Edward Cullen volvió a mirarme.

—Estás estupenda —me dijo con una cálida voz.

Me derritió ante aquello. No podía decir nada. Desde que había visto a aquel hombre la noche anterior cuando había entrado en el casino, había sabido que era completamente distinto a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Pero hasta aquel momento no había sentido con tanta fuerza el poder que tenía sobre mí. El estaba respondiendo ante mí y, esa respuesta, estaba haciendo que el atractivo de él fuera completamente letal.

Me pregunte qué me estaba pasando.

Pero aquélla era una pregunta estúpida, ya que lo sabía perfectamente. Me sentía atraída por aquel hombre de una manera que no controlaba…

—Su champán, señor—dijo el camarero, sirviendo una copa y acercándosela a Edward para que lo probara.

Este bebió un trago considerable y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el camarero sirvió la otra copa, llenando la de él de nuevo a continuación. Cuando el muchacho se hubo marchado, Edward tomó una copa y me la ofreció.

—_Salute_ —dijo, brindando conmigo.

Bebí un trago a la vez que él, dejando entonces la copa sobre la mesa.

—Es un poco mejor que el de anoche, ¿_no_? —dijo Edward.

—No es ni siquiera champán, ¿verdad? Me refiero a lo que sirven en el casino.

—_Champagne metodo_ —concedió él con desdén—. Una atrocidad. Pero esto es champán. No es uno de los mejores, pero es bueno. Y la cosecha tuvo mucho éxito.

—Está muy rico —dije, bebiendo un poco. Entonces hice una mueca—. Lo siento… no es muy inteligente decir eso, pero no sé nada sobre champán. Me temo… que sólo sé que lo que sirven en el casino es nefasto, pero éste es completamente diferente —fruncí levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué lo hace tan bueno?

—Muchas cosas. Las uvas, la tierra, el tiempo… y, sobre todo, el olfato de los _Responsabile della cantina_, cuya responsabilidad es asegurar la calidad del _montaggio_, la combinación de las uvas que le dan a cada champán su carácter distintivo —explicó él, echándose para atrás en su silla.

Estaba sujetando la copa de champán con la mano y me percate de que tenía los dedos largos. Durante un momento me imagine que las yemas de aquellos dedos me tocaban la cara… Apartó la mirada, forzándome a concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo él. Edward estaba explicando los factores para crear un excelente champán. Escuche atentamente.

— ¿Qué son _crudo_? —preguntó—. Nunca lo he entendido.

Edward me lo explicó.

**Edward P.O.V**

Era agradable hablar sobre algo como el champán, ya que podía hablar sin pensar… y eso era bueno en aquel momento. No quería pensar. Simplemente quería observar. Quería observar cómo Bella Swan sujetaba su copa de champán con una gracia y elegancia naturales, cómo se la llevaba a los labios de vez en cuando. Quería observar cómo ella lo miraba. Quería…

—Su mesa ya está preparada, señor. ¿Les gustaría sentarse? —preguntó el maître.

Asentí con la cabeza, levantándome.

— ¿Vamos? —invite a Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me levante. No me sentía muy segura de pie, pero no era por el champán que había estado bebiendo, sino que tenía que ver con el hombre con el que iba a cenar.

Extremadamente consciente de que él me estaba mirando, me dirigí hacia el comedor. Los zapatos me quedaban un poco estrechos, pero no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era que sabía que el vestido me sentaba muy bien.

Al sentarme, me dije a mí misma que tenía que tener cuidado de no beber demasiado champán. Pero la prudencia, la cautela, el ser sensata… eran cualidades que parecían no tener nada que ver con lo que me estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

Lo que me estaba ocurriendo era mágico. Puro y simple.

Era mágico estar allí sentada a la misma mesa que aquel hombre… el hombre que podía hacer que me estremeciera sólo con mirarme. Era mágico ser consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre mí. Era mágico escuchar su delicada voz, con su delicioso acento, hablando de… bueno, realmente no lo sabía. Lo que sí que sabía era que aquella conversación tenía en realidad un único tema.

Tácito, pero allí estaba… en cada mirada, en cada movimiento…

La deliciosa cena pareció extenderse infinitamente, pero se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, me vi tomando un sorbito de café. Había bebido demasiado, pero no me importaba, ya que había aumentado exquisitamente el efecto embriagador que se había apoderado de mi, efecto que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol o la cafeína.

Tenía que ver con el hombre sentado frente a mí.

A mi alrededor, el resto de los comensales ya se estaban marchando y el comedor estaba casi vacío, lo que nos creó una sensación de privacidad.

Más que privacidad.

Intimidad.

Me hizo sentir como si estuviera en un capullo que me protegía. Mire a Edward.

Edward… deje que las sílabas de su nombre fluyeran en silencio por mi mente, acariciándome. Al igual que permitía que la cálida mirada de él hiciera lo mismo con mi cuerpo. Deje que nuestras miradas se encontraran, me permití mirar en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que, despacio, muy despacio, me estaban derritiendo con su mirada.

Sabía lo que le ocurría. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

Pero, en aquel momento, sentí su poder. Un poder que nunca había conocido. Hasta aquel momento.

Entonces vi cómo él acercaba su mano a la mía.

Me tocó. Me tocó con aquellos largos y sensibles dedos que había observado durante toda la velada y que, en aquel momento, estaban acariciando los míos de manera devastadora.

En cada milímetro de piel que él tocó, sentí miles de emociones.

Edward me miró a los ojos.

Durante un interminable momento no dijo nada. Todo el mundo se reducía a aquel momento, a aquella sensación.

Entonces, en voz baja, él dijo lo que yo había estado deseando y soñando que él dijera…

—Te deseo muchísimo. ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche conmigo?

**Edward P.O.V**

Lo había dicho. Bajo mi calmado tono de voz, las agitadas emociones que estaba sintiendo me tenían muy alterado.

Durante toda la velada había estado sintiéndolas crecer. Habían crecido de manera fuerte y silenciosa, hasta tal punto que me estaban agobiando. Sabía lo que me ocurría ya que me había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, pero nunca con aquella intensidad.

Trate de luchar contra ello, pero fue completamente inútil. Era como nadar contra una potente corriente.

Las cosas no deberían haber llegado a aquel punto. Debería haberlo detenido a tiempo, pero no había sido capaz y, en aquel momento, ya era imparable.

La estaba mirando a los ojos mientras le sujetaba la mano… y no importaba nada más.

Excepto una cosa.

La respuesta a mi pregunta.

Vi cómo le brillaban los ojos y cómo abría los labios.

Y entonces, como una larga exhalación, la escuche decir.

—No puedo…

Me quede quieto, muy quieto. Sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Por qué no? —exigí saber, apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

—No puedo —repitió ella en voz baja—. Tengo… —tragó saliva—compromisos.

— ¿Hay otra persona? —pregunte con dureza.

—Sí, alguien muy importante para mí —se sinceró ella.

Le solté la mano como si, repentinamente, fuese una serpiente venenosa.

—Pero, aun así, elegiste cenar conmigo esta noche, ¿cierto? —dije con dureza.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y al verlo, sentí como si una ráfaga de fuego me recorriera el cuerpo. Aquellos blancos dientes hundiéndose en la delicada carne…

—Tenía… tenía que hacerlo —se forzó a decir—. Te lo dije…

Frunció el ceño.

—Ah, sí, tus encantadores jefes… que te amenazaron con echarte si no aceptabas mi invitación a cenar.

Bella había retirado su mano de la mesa.

—Sí—dijo en voz baja y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Me levante de manera abrupta y repentina.

—Entonces me arrepiento, _señorita_, de haber mal interpretado la situación. Si me lo permites, me disculpo por haberlo hecho. Y ahora, pongo mi coche a tu disposición. Siéntete libre de pedirle a mi chófer que te lleve a tu trabajo, a tu casa o a reunirte con tu «persona tan importante».

Asentí con la cabeza secamente y me marche.

Estaba enfurecido. Una furia ciega y explosiva se había apoderado de mí.

Era irracional, demente,..

Lo sabía… pero no me importaba. Me dirigí a tomar el ascensor.

La maldije, la maldije mil veces por lo que había hecho. Había dejado que me encaprichara de ella más y más, me había mirado con deseo durante toda la noche, mandando un mensaje bastante claro… Había estado allí sentada, tan guapa, que yo había hecho uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no acercarme a ella.

Y, cuando lo había hecho… me había rechazado.

Había dicho que no.

No.

Una sola palabra.

Me había negado lo que yo quería.

A ella.

Porque eso era lo que yo quería… la quería a ella. La quería en aquel preciso instante… aquella misma noche. Quería que ella estuviese a mi lado, dándome la mano, esperando al ascensor, ascensor en el cual la abrazaría y la besaría, saboreando la dulzura que los labios de ella ofrecerían.

La acercaría a mí, sentiría la presión de aquellos pechos que había estado mirando toda la noche y me deleitaría en ello. Le acariciaría la espalda, el cuello… mientras mi boca jugaba sensualmente con la de ella.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se ponía en tensión.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre en él.

Pero me detuve. Fruncí el ceño, impresionado por el recuerdo.

Ella no había utilizado la palabra «no», sino que había utilizado una muy diferente.

Puse la mano para impedir que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y éstas se abrieron. Entonces salí de nuevo al hall del hotel.

Bella Swan no me había dicho que no. Había dicho que no podía.

Respire profundamente. Recordé que ella me había dicho que no podía ya que existía alguien muy importante para ella.

Recupere la lógica, la razón, el sentido común.

Bella Swan me había rechazado. Y lo había hecho porque tenía compromisos muy importantes para ella. Y ese compromiso era Jasper. El hecho de que me hubiese rechazado esta noche significaba sólo una cosa… la fidelidad de Bella Swan hacia mi hermano.

Pero entonces me pregunte si lo amaba o si era tan importante para ella porque era un hombre rico, un hombre que le podía ofrecer una salida.

No lo sabía. No podía saberlo.

En realidad todo lo que sabía era que ella era un misterio… una contradicción, una mujer poseedora de una extraña belleza así como de una clara inteligencia.

Tenía que aceptar que ya no podía hacer nada más. Había hecho todo lo que podía para descubrir la verdad sobre la mujer que mi hermano tenía intención de hacer su esposa.

Pero al final había descubierto sólo una innegable verdad.

La única y sobrecogedora verdad era que deseaba a Bella Swan. La quería. Para mí.

Deseaba a la mujer que mi hermano quería hacer su esposa.

Era un deseo prohibido.

Una maldición del infierno.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 6**

Me quede sentada a la mesa, muy erguida. Toda la magia de la velada había desaparecido.

No había pensado que fuera a ser de aquella manera, tan brutal.

Pero, esbozando una mueca, me di cuenta de que en realidad no había pensado en absoluto. No había pensado en cómo podría haber acabado la velada porque… no había querido que acabase.

Aquella cena había sido un momento mágico, una excepción a la rutina de mi vida, un regalo que tras de sí sólo dejaría recuerdos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Había sabido que la velada terminaría, pero no de aquella manera. El se había comportado de una manera grosera al soltarme la mano como si fuera carne podrida.

Parpadeé al sentir lágrimas amenazando mis ojos. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma.

El me había invitado a cenar, pero obviamente había tenido mucho más en mente que eso… y no le había gustado que lo rechazara; había herido su ego.

Pero durante toda la velada él había sido maravilloso, atento, amable, gracioso… había sido el perfecto acompañante. Razón por la cual no comprendía la brusquedad con la que se había marchado.

Me levante de la silla y suspire levemente. Salí del restaurante a continuación con la cabeza muy alta.

Necesitaba cambiarme de ropa. Había dejado mi ropa en una bolsa en el servicio de señoritas; sabía que todavía estaría húmeda, pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era salir de allí. Si la boutique estaba cerrada, le dejaría el vestido y los zapatos metidos en una bolsa al conserje para que se los diera a Edward Cullen. Lo que él hiciera con ello no me importaba…

—Bella…

Al oír mi nombre me detuve en seco y me gire para mirar. Edward se estaba acercando a mí apresuradamente. Comencé a andar de nuevo… tenía que llegar al lavabo. Allí estaría segura. Segura de Edward Cullen.

Logre llegar sin que él me alcanzara, pero al entrar comencé a temblar. Me metí en uno de los aseos y cerré la puerta. Me dije a mi misma que era una hipócrita. En realidad, habría dicho que sí a la oferta de él de que pasaran la noche juntos.

Si hubiera podido, habría dicho que sí.

Cerré los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis manos. Lo habría hecho. Habría dejado que él me tomara de la mano, que me tomara en brazos, que poseyera mi cuerpo…

Durante el tiempo que él quisiera. Durante una hora, durante una noche… durante el tiempo que él me deseara.

Aquél era el poder que él ejercía sobre mí, un poder imparable, inevitable. El poder de una emoción que yo no había sentido antes, pero que en aquel momento sentía más intensamente, más sobrecogedoramente de lo que sabía que jamás sentiría por un hombre.

Era el poder del deseo.

Se me ensombrecieron los ojos y levante la cabeza de mis manos.

Era un deseo que nunca podría satisfacer.

Era imposible. En mi situación, no podía decir lo que había querido decir… que sí.

Pero, en realidad, era mejor que las cosas hubiesen transcurrido como habían hecho ya que, de aquella manera, al haberme negado, había descubierto un aspecto de Edward Cullen que él había estado escondiendo toda la noche, desde que había negado sus intenciones al haber comprado mi tiempo al casino.

Lo único que había querido él había sido llevarme a la cama y, cuando no había podido, se había vuelto desagradable.

Me dije que tenía que cambiarme de ropa y salir de aquel lugar, tenía que regresar a mi casa, a mi vida. Tome mi ropa y note que los pantalones vaqueros todavía estaban húmedos, pero mi chaqueta me mantendría caliente. Además, el autobús todavía funcionaba a aquella hora de la noche, por lo que lo tomaría y viajaría en un ambiente más cálido. Iba a regresar directamente a mi casa.

Cuando finalmente salí del cuarto de baño me dirigí a la recepción del hotel, mirando con cautela a mí alrededor. Pero no había rastro de él. Pensé que se había marchado.

—Son para Edward Cullen —le dije al conserje—. No sé en qué habitación está hospedado.

—Desde luego, señorita —dijo el hombre, tomando las bolsas.

Le di las gracias asintiendo con la cabeza y me dirigí a la salida, donde había taxis y coches esperando. Me pregunte si el chófer de Edward Cullen estaría todavía esperando por mí. Pero no me importaba ya que, de todas maneras, no me iba a montar. Había una parada de autobús muy cerca y ya no llovía. Eso sí, hacía frío. Lo único que quería era marcharme a mi casa.

Entonces, al mirar a mí alrededor, vi a Edward Cullen… esperándome.

Se acercó a mí, y trate de esquivarlo. Pero él me bloqueó el paso, agarrándome de los codos.

—Bella… por favor. Permíteme que me disculpe.

Me quede mirándolo.

—Me he comportado como un bruto. Como un zopenco. Y lo siento… de verdad.

No sabía cómo lo hizo, pero me guió hacia un extremo de la entrada del hotel, donde no había gente ni coches.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver reflejada en los de él una expresión que no había visto antes, una expresión que le hacía parecer diferente. Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Lo siento de verdad —se disculpó él de nuevo—. Si hay alguien en tu vida, lo comprendo. Y te respeto por haber sido sincera conmigo… y siento, sinceramente, haberte puesto en esta situación desde el principio. Siento haberte hecho sentir que o aceptabas mi invitación o ponías en riesgo tu trabajo… aunque es un trabajo que desearía que no hicieras.

Entonces respiró profundamente.

—Te dije que sólo te iba a invitar a cenar y te doy mi palabra de que era lo que pretendía. Nada más. Pero… —volvió a respirar profundamente—. Cuando te vi, vestida como tu belleza se merece, me quedé impresionado. No tengo otra excusa. Y pensé… pensé que tú estabas respondiendo de la misma manera. Fue por eso por lo que te hice la invitación. No pretendía insultarte.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta comenzó a acercarme a él.

—Eres tan bella… —dijo—. Incluso ahora, sabiendo como sé que no estás libre, deseo… sólo esta vez. Por favor, permíteme… es todo lo que puedo tener de ti.

Entonces bajó la cabeza hacia mí.

Me besó. Un beso que supo a gloria. Suave, exquisito, insistente… me deje llevar, me entregue a la magia de sus labios, elevándome a un paraíso que no hasta ahora no sabía que existía.

Pero en ese momento, él se apartó de mí, soltándome.

—Adiós —dijo suavemente, marchándose.

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

-Tengo una cita para usted con una compañía de seguros.

La voz de la empleada de la agencia de trabajo temporal era seria y me tuve que forzar en concentrarme. Era muy duro. Estaba cansada… aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Mis largas jornadas nocturnas en el casino siempre me dejaban exhausta, aunque tenía que estar agradecida de haber mantenido mi trabajo. Había estado a punto de perderlo.

Pero lo que era nuevo para mí era aquella sensación que tenía de que todo era gris.

Sólo había una cosa que tenía color, que tenía una luz radiante. Y era la memoria de aquella velada… aquella preciada e inolvidable velada que brillaba como una joya en mi memoria.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, era una joya afilada y cortante cada vez que la recordaba…

Pero había tomado la decisión correcta… la única decisión posible. No había otra cosa que hubiese podido hacer.

Al recordar aquello, una pequeña y traicionera voz sonó en mi conciencia.

_Podías haber tenido una noche… una hora… por lo menos podrías haber tenido eso…_

Pero, en realidad, sabía que no podía haberlo hecho. Sabía que, si hubiese sucumbido a aquella exquisita tentación, el dolor que estaría sintiendo en aquel momento sería mucho mayor.

Tenía compromisos en otra parte… mucho más que eso… tenía amor. Amor, responsabilidad y cuidados. Y no podía abandonarlos. No por una noche, por una hora, por un minuto…

Pero, por mucho que me recordara a mi misma que era imposible dar rienda suelta a mi deseo por aquel hombre que, salido de ninguna parte, había cambiado mi vida, era duro. Sabía que debía olvidarme de él, pero no podía apartar de mi alma el sentimiento de nostalgia que me invadía. Debía guardar aquel recuerdo en la caja de las cosas que «habrían podido ser».

En mi vida había muchas de esas cosas, y todas habían terminado en aquel espantoso y maldito horror de cuerpos rotos y metal doblado…

Excepto mi cuerpo.

La culpa, la culpa del superviviente, se apoderó de mí. Al levantarme de la silla en la agencia, con mis fuertes y sanas piernas, con mi fuerte y sano cuerpo, sentí cómo la culpa me invadía por dentro. Culpa y determinación.

Me dije a mí misma que tenía que seguir adelante, trabajando duro noche y día, ahorrando dinero.

Aunque me pregunte si alguna vez tendría suficiente.

Si Jasper…

Pero habían pasado muchos días sin tener noticias de él.

Había perdido la esperanza, de la misma manera que mi vida había perdido todo color y era gris.

Deseaba a Edward Cullen.

Deseaba a alguien que jamás podría tener.

**Edward P.O.V**

Estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, mirando el correo electrónico que todavía no había abierto. Era de Jasper. No quería abrirlo ni leerlo. No quería pensar en mi hermano y, sobre todo, no quería pensar en la mujer con la cual éste se iba a casar.

Era esencial que no pensara en Bella Swan.

Esboce una cínica sonrisa. Yo sólo había tenido buenas intenciones al haber querido investigar a la mujer con la que Jasper quería casarse. En lo único en lo que había pensado había sido en salvar a mi hermano de un desastre. Pero mis buenas intenciones se habían vuelto en mi contra.

Deseaba a Bella más que nada, la deseaba sin importarme que trabajara en un casino, sin importarme que todavía no sabía si ella era adecuada para casarse con mi hermano, sin importarme si ella iba a casarse con éste.

Nada de aquello me impedía desearla. Pero me atormentaba la dura y brutal realidad de que ella estaba prohibida para mí. Nunca antes me había ocurrido que una mujer a la que deseara estuviese prohibida para mí. Jamás había puesto mis ojos en una mujer casada y ninguna de las solteras que había deseado me había rechazado. Siempre había sido capaz de tener a la mujer que había querido. Nunca había sido un problema y nunca me había preocupado. Me había acostumbrado a elegir mujeres bellas y sofisticadas, mujeres que querían lo mismo que yo; una pareja sexual y social que llenara el hueco que había en sus vidas a ese respecto. Y, cuando los romances perdían su encanto, lo que siempre acababa ocurriendo, ellas habían estado de acuerdo conmigo en que era el momento de dejar la relación, sin rencores ni arrepentimientos.

Pero me acababan de dar por destino un cáliz envenenado.

Deseaba a la novia de mi hermano…

Entonces abrí el correo electrónico de Jasper. Lo leí rápidamente. Era sobre su próxima agenda de negocios en los Estados Unidos. No hablaba sobre sus planes de matrimonio.

Me pregunte cómo podía ser que mi hermano no dijera nada sobre un tema del que había hablado con tanto entusiasmo hacía poco tiempo. Me pregunte si sospecharía que el haberle mandado a Suiza había sido una estratagema.

Pero me dijo a mí mismo que no importaba. Desde aquel momento en adelante me iba a mantener al margen de los planes de boda de mi hermano y Bella Swan. Era lo único seguro que podía hacer… lo único racional.

Bella Swan nunca podría ser mía.

Por mucho que la deseara…

**Bella P.O.V**

Había sido un día largo y duro y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para salir de la estación de metro, que estaba abarrotada. Llevaba conmigo bolsas de la compra que había hecho en un supermercado del centro, ya que no había ninguno cerca de casa.

Mientras andaba por el barrio, pensé que mi apartamento tenía sus ventajas. No sólo era de protección oficial, lo que suponía que el alquiler era barato para ser en Phoenix, sino que también estaba a nivel del suelo y muy cerca del hospital St Nathaniel, lo que hacía que sus obligatorias visitas semanales al centro fuesen más fáciles.

Continúe andando hacia mi casa. Había sido en una de mis visitas a St Nat donde había conocido a Jasper. El había estado visitando a un compañero que había sufrido un infarto. Al verme esperando al ascensor, me había sonreído de una manera muy cálida, muy apreciativa.

Y así había sido como había comenzado.

Si sólo…

No. Automáticamente aparte de mi cabeza aquella inútil esperanza. No tenía sentido aferrarse a ella. Era estúpido seguir soñando con un final feliz, donde la varita mágica de Jasper lo arreglaría todo. En realidad… sólo podía contar con conmigo misma.

Al llegar a casa saque las llaves. Baja de ánimos, me recordé que tenía que concentrarme en la tarea que tenía por delante. No podía hacer otra cosa. Toda mi entereza, mi atención, mi tiempo y mi fuerza de voluntad tenían que centrarse en aquel propósito.

Trabajo, ganar dinero, ahorrar. No debía rendirme, no debía aplazar las cosas.

Al abrir la puerta del piso me quede helada. Se oían voces… y no eran de la televisión. Una me era familiar, pero no su tono. Estaba alegre, feliz, sin rastro de dolor ni de la dificultad para hablar inducida por los medicamentos. La otra voz también me era familiar, pero oírla me hizo entrar rápidamente en el salón, incrédula. Allí me detuve en seco. Una figura se levantó del sofá. A ella

— ¡Jasper! —grite, arrojándome a los brazos de él.

**Edward P.O.V**

—Edward, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te acabo de decir?

La voz que me dijo aquello era suave, con un leve toque de burla, pero me tuve que forzar en atender. Me había tenido que concentrar para prestar atención a todo lo que Tanya Denali me había dicho durante la velada. La había invitado a cenar en un gesto intencionado por mi parte. Un gesto completamente racional. Sabía que tenía que recuperar mi vida normal, así como también sabía que necesitaba practicar sexo lo antes posible. Con otra mujer. Y, como Tanya se consideraba amante mía, tenía que ser ella.

Sólo había un problema; no tenía ganas de llevar a Tanya a la cama.

La mire durante un momento, reconociendo lo bella y elegante que era.

Pero, aun así, no la deseaba.

Sólo deseaba una mujer.

Y no podía tenerla.

Repentinamente, consciente de que estaba rompiendo mis propias reglas sobre mis parejas, deje el tenedor sobre la mesa. Siempre había sido considerado y había tenido mucho tacto al romper con mis parejas. Había dejado a la otra persona el suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse no sólo a la ruptura de la relación, sino también a que encontrara otra pareja. Así las rupturas eran más fáciles.

Pero en aquella ocasión las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

—Tengo algo que decirte —anuncie bruscamente.

Cinco minutos después, estaba sentado a la misma mesa… a solas. Tanya se había marchado. No me sorprendía. Ella había reaccionado asumiendo el papel de mujer ofendida y yo se lo había permitido, aceptando parecer como el «bruto», ya que a ella le consolaba.

Bueno, quizá sí que era un bruto. El enfado se había apoderado de mí. Enfado conmigo mismo. No debía haber interferido en la vida de mi hermano. Debía haber dejado como estaban sus planes de matrimonio. Debía…

Me levante repentinamente. Lo que debía haber hecho o no era irrelevante. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Era demasiado tarde para todo.

Bella Swan no era para mí y nunca lo sería. No había nada, absolutamente nada, que yo pudiera hacer sobre ello.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me pregunte una y otra vez cómo el mundo podía cambiar tanto tan rápidamente. Estaba aturdida debido a la felicidad que sentía. Jasper había regresado y había hecho lo que había estado rezando que hiciera… y lo que tanto había temido que no hiciera. Había agitado su maravillosa varita mágica y lo había cambiado todo. Había realizado los acuerdos necesarios… era lo que había estado haciendo al no haberse puesto en contacto conmigo, para que fuera una maravillosa sorpresa.

Y, en aquel momento, apenas veinticuatro horas después, estaba hecho. América era el siguiente paso.

No me importaba tener que quedarme atrás… comprendí la razón y me alegre. Mientras regresaba del aeropuerto, incluso la húmeda y ruinosa calle en la que vivía me pareció iluminada por el sol. Todo estaba radiante.

Debido a lo contenta que estaba, tarde veinticuatro horas más en darme cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando lo hice, me quede sin aliento debido a la impresión que me causó. Tenía tres semanas para mí misma… el tiempo que duraría el viaje a América.

Tres semanas enteras.

Recordé un nombre.

Edward.

Me pregunte si me atrevía, si realmente me atrevía.

Abrí los labios al exhalar despacio.

Me pregunte por qué no iba a atreverme. Tenía tres valiosas semanas para mí misma e, incluso un día, una sola noche, sería más preciada de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Se me ensombreció la cara al plantearme que quizá él ya no me deseara.

Probablemente sólo había sido un encaprichamiento pasajero… un impulso del momento. ¿Por qué iba a haber sido otra cosa?

Seguramente Edward Cullen, tras aceptar que yo no iba a pasar la noche con él, se habría marchado y no habría vuelto a pensar en mí. Un hombre como él, con su aspecto, tendría toda una cola de elegantes y bellas mujeres esperando para poder tentarlo.

Aunque había algo que me atormentaba. Me preguntaba qué ocurriría si él todavía me deseaba. Y, si lo hacía… en aquel momento yo tenía una oportunidad de oro…

Me dio un vuelco el estómago. No era sólo si él me deseaba todavía, sino que debía plantearme si debía seguir adelante y hacerlo. Tener una aventura, un escarceo, con Edward Cullen. Pero, aunque las dudas se estaban apoderando de mi mente, una profunda voz parecía protestar desde lo más profundo de mi alma. ¡Jamás volvería a existir en mi vida un hombre como Edward Cullen! Un hombre que podía hacer que me quedara sin aliento, que hacía que se me debilitaran las rodillas y se me acelerara el pulso. No, nunca más habría un hombre como él. Así como tampoco se me presentaría otra oportunidad como aquélla. Nunca más tendría la posibilidad de realizar algo que recordaría por el resto de mi vida. Era en aquel momento o nunca.

Y no podía soportar que fuera nunca. Me podía decir a mí misma lo que quisiera sobre que todo lo que podía tener era un breve romance, un escarceo amoroso. Quizá sólo una sola noche… si llegaba a eso. Pero dejarlo pasar por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse… no podía hacer eso. No lo haría.

Durante otra noche más sin dormir, no deje de pensar en ello, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sin querer atreverme a lanzarme. A la mañana siguiente, mientras trabajaba en la compañía de seguros, estuve recordando el número de teléfono de la sucursal de Edllen que había mirado.

Cuando llego el descanso para comer estaba muy nerviosa. Tome mi teléfono móvil y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, forzándome a marcar el número.

Casi colgué al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, telefoneándole para decirle… que estaba disponible…

Pero alguien respondió.

—Edllen Internacional, ¿puedo ayudarle?

Durante un momento, me quede sin habla, pero entonces me forcé a hablar.

—Em… estoy tratando de ponerme en contacto con Edward Cullen —dije con el corazón latiéndome aceleradamente.

—Le paso la llamada.

Hubo una pausa y entonces se oyó un tono de espera. Contestó una mujer. Y simplemente repetí lo que le había dicho a la recepcionista. Hubo una pausa… bastante prolongada. Entonces la mujer volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

—Em… Bella Swan —conteste, muy nerviosa.

Hubo otra pausa. Entonces la mujer volvió a hablar, suave y fluidamente.

—El _signore_ Cullen está en una reunión. Lo siento mucho.

—Hum… ¿podría dejar un mensaje para él? —pregunte.

—Desde luego —dijo la mujer de manera dulce y educada.

Pero me di cuenta de que lo que quería era que dejara la línea telefónica libre cuanto antes. Me pregunte si Edward estaría realmente en una reunión o si simplemente no se ponía al teléfono con mujeres que le llamaban de repente. Pero no iba a colgar sin hacer lo que me había tenido tan nerviosa toda la noche y la mañana.

—Gracias —dije con la voz ahogada—. Le podría decir, por favor, que Bella ha dicho que… —respire profundamente— las cosas han cambiado… completamente… Algo muy inesperado… mis antiguos compromisos se han, hum, terminado… Ya no estoy… Así que, si él quiere… —balbuce incoherentemente.

Entonces colgué, incapaz de terminar la llamada de una manera racional. Cerré los ojos, mortificada. Había parecido una imbécil. Había querido parecer fría, incluso sofisticada, la clase de mujer que podía telefonear a un hombre como Edward Cullen y sugerirle tener una aventura amorosa.

Me ruborice. Abrí los ojos y vi que no había nadie que presenciara la vergüenza que sentía, pero eso no ponía las cosas más fáciles.

Comencé a decirme a mí misma que quizá la secretaría no le pasara el mensaje… que quizá iba a pensar que era tan tonto que era mejor tirarlo a la basura… o quizá ni siquiera lo había anotado…

Eso desee, ya que era muy humillante pensar que le pasaran a Edward mis incoherentes tartamudeos.

Bueno, así sería mejor. Había sido una estúpida por pensar que podía dar marcha atrás. Había tenido mi oportunidad con Edward Cullen aquella solitaria y mágica velada, y la había rechazado… lo había rechazado a él. Los hombres como él no daban segundas oportunidades.

Una vez más, el mundo parecía gris.

Tras la marcha de Jasper, el piso parecía más lúgubre que nunca. Y muy silencioso. Aunque sólo podía alegrarme por el motivo de aquello, el silencio me desanimó más. Pero, por lo menos, las noches me pertenecían. Aquella pesadilla de trabajo en el casino había sido lo primero que había dejado tras la milagrosa reaparición de Jasper.

Era en eso en lo que me tenía que centrar. Todo era maravilloso… gracias a Jasper.

No debía haber intentado ponerme en contacto con Edward Cullen. Había sido codicia, nada mas… un capricho, ya que había querido incluso más buena fortuna de la que ya me había llovido encima.

Pero no debía ser. Debía aceptarlo y olvidarme del tema. Pronto me olvidaría de él… Edward sólo era una fantasía. Un sueño. Nada más que eso.

Aunque era muy fácil decirlo… era más difícil seguir mi propio consejo.

Debía pensar en Jasper… en el milagro que había creado… milagro que estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo momento en Suiza. Deseaba telefonearlo… pero había prometido esperar a tener noticias.

Pedí al cielo que fueran buenas noticias…

Él me había prometido que me iba a telefonear cuando hubiera algo que contar… pero hasta aquel entonces debía tener paciencia. El se ocuparía de todo, cuidaría especialmente de…

El agudo timbre de la puerta me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

¿Quién sería?

Repentinamente me sentí nerviosa. Me dije que no sería Jasper, no podía ser… no debía ser.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Urgente e imperativamente. Con las piernas temblorosas me acerque a la puerta y descolgué el auricular del portero automático. De ninguna manera abriría la puerta de la calle sin comprobar quién estaba allí.

— ¿Sí? —dije de manera seria, no queriendo parecer una solitaria mujer sola en casa.

La voz que escuche desde el otro lado estaba distorsionada pero, al llegarme al oído, me sentí desfallecer.

Era Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward P.O.V**

Se creó silencio, un completo silencio, a través del portero automático. Me quede allí de pie, tenso. Me pregunte si el incoherente mensaje que le había dado mi asistente personal con cara de póquer había implicado lo que yo había creído.

Recordé lo que decía y ello sólo podía implicar una cosa.

Que Jasper y Bella habían terminado su relación.

Era cruel, pero si realmente era cierto, entonces…

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa. La podía tener.

Una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de mí. Si mi hermano ya no tenía una relación con Bella, aquellas malditas palabras de ella… «No puedo»… no importaban en aquel momento. Ya no eran ciertas.

Debía ser verdad, ya que si no… ¿por qué habría telefoneado?

Necesitaba saberlo. En aquel momento. La frustración se apoderó de nuevo de mi cuerpo, una mezcla venenosa junto con la esperanza, al ver que ella no abría la puerta.

Como si hubiese hablado en alto, escuche cómo Bella abría la puerta por dentro y entonces la abrí aún mas, entrando en el piso. Había un estrecho pasillo, iluminado sólo por una bombilla en el techo. Todo parecía sombrío y desnudo. Pero yo no tenía ojos para nada de aquello… sólo para la mujer que estaba allí de pie.

Me acerque a ella. La agarre. Pose mi boca sobre la de aquella bella mujer.

La bese de manera urgente y posesiva, dejando mi marca sobre ella. Bella se derritió ante aquello. Yo me sentí victorioso y la deje de besar, tomándole la cara entre las manos, haciendo que me mirara.

— ¿Porqué me telefoneaste?

Mi voz era dura y vio cómo las pupilas de Bella se dilataban incluso más de lo que ya estaban.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó a decir ella con una débil voz, todavía recostada en mi cuerpo.

—Necesito saberlo —insistí— Necesito saber si estás libre para venir a mí.

Bella me abrazó y apoyó su cara en mi hombro. Entonces le acaricie la espalda.

— ¿Es eso un sí? —pregunte sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—Edward —fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Pero aquello fue suficiente para mí.

Muy despacio, volví a posar mi boca sobre la de ella.

Estaba exultante. Bella Swan era mía.

No mencione a Jasper. No necesitaba hacerlo. No había razón para hacerlo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y mi hermano había acabado. Todo lo que sabía era que yo había hecho lo correcto… me había apartado de una mujer que estaba prohibida para mi… sin importar lo que me había costado hacerlo.

Y la verdad era que me había costado mucho… sin duda. Pero en aquel momento podía hacer que Bella fuera mía y eso era todo lo que me importaba. No preguntaría nada, ni de ella ni de mi hermano, simplemente aceptaría, con alivio y gratitud, que no había nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

A regañadientes, me aparte de ella. Entonces la mire a los ojos. El brillo tan radiante que reflejaban me impresionó.

—Vamos —dije, acercándome de nuevo a besarla posesivamente—. Busca tu pasaporte.

**Bella P.O.V**

Estaba por las nubes, rebosante de felicidad. Edward había ido a por mí… me deseaba tanto que había viajado en cuanto había recibido mi incoherente mensaje.

Algo se apoderó de mi, algo dulce, intenso y radiante. Mientras tomaba mis cosas del piso, metiéndolas en una pequeña maleta, y me cambiaba de ropa, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Deje un mensaje en el contestador de la compañía de seguros para la que trabajaba diciendo que me iba a tomar unos días libres, tome mi bolso, mi pasaporte y mi teléfono móvil.

Había pasado de estar resignada, de forzarme a aceptar que mi oportunidad con Edward Cullen había pasado, a todo lo contrario. Había pasado de estar decepcionada a radiante. Todo estaba lleno de color de nuevo.

Mire a Edward, que estaba arrebatadoramente guapo. Me estaba observando hacer la maleta, apoyado en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Sus ojos reflejaban alegría.

Me pregunte si me llevaría al mismo hotel donde me había hecho pasar aquella mágica velada. Pero él me había pedido que recogiera mi pasaporte, lo que quizá significara que me iba a llevar a un lugar fuera del país… ¿pero cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No me importaba. No me importaba nada… iría con él donde quisiera.

Me dije a mí misma que iba a aprovechar aquel momento. Lo iba a aprovechar y a disfrutar de él, sabiendo que durante el tiempo que Edward me deseara me iba a tener.

No debía pensar en la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo… eso ya lo tendría que hacer más tarde. Todo lo que iba a hacer en aquel momento era vivir aquello al máximo…

Cerré la maleta y la agarre, junto con mi bolso.

— ¿Estás preparada? —preguntó él, acercándose a mí y tomando la maleta de mi mano.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo lo alterado que tenía el corazón.

—Sí —dije.

Él me tendió la mano y la tome.

Al llegar al apartamento italiano de Edward Cullen, tuve que pellizcarme para lograr creer que hacía sólo 10 horas había estado limpiando mi deprimente y lúgubre piso. En aquel momento, estaba en un apartamento de altos techos, con una impresionante decoración mezcla de estilos antiguo y moderno. Me había impresionado que él hubiese querido volar a Italia aquella misma noche… habíamos tomado un avión y allí estaba, con el hombre que había pensado que nunca podría ser mío.

Edward estaba delante de mí, con una copa de champán en la mano, al igual que yo. Sabía que seguramente sería de una cosecha exquisita, pero no podía beber. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo estaba centrado en una cosa… en estar allí con él.

—Por nosotros, porque por fin estamos juntos —brindó Edward, bebiendo de su copa.

Debí de hacer lo mismo, aunque apenas me percate de hacerlo. Sólo era consciente del hombre que, aquella misma noche, me iba a llevar a la cama.

E iría con él. Deseosa, fervientemente. Edward Cullen me deseaba, había ido a por mí, me había llevado a Italia, y yo lo deseaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con cada fibra de mí ser.

Volví a quedarme sin aliento una vez más al mirarlo, al ver su elegante cuerpo, sus increíbles rasgos y sus oscuros y bellos ojos. Cuando él me miraba, sentía cómo me derretía y cómo se me aceleraba peligrosamente el pulso. No podía pensar en nada. La emoción y lo maravilloso del momento se apoderaron de mí.

Observe cómo él dejaba su copa sobre una cómoda y cómo se acercaba a tomar la de mía de mis temblorosos dedos. Me sonrió y sentí cómo se me derretían las piernas. La sonrisa que estaba esbozando él era cálida e íntima… y para mi sola. A continuación, acercó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

No podía respirar, no podía hablar… sólo podía quedarme allí de pie mientras él me acariciaba. Sentí cómo mi piel cobraba vida bajo los dedos de él y, al comenzar a acariciarme los labios, se me agitó la respiración.

Se había acercado aún más a mí, pero no sabía cuándo lo había hecho. No estaba segura de nada salvo de la dulce sensación que me estaba derritiendo por dentro.

—Eres tan bella… —dijo él con voz dulce.

La excitación sexual me recorrió el cuerpo. El me miró a los ojos, provocando que deseara tocarlo, que deseara acariciar el cobrizo pelo de aquel hombre…

Levante la mano y él me agarró la muñeca. No me estaba sujetando con fuerza, pero no podía escapar.

—No —dijo él—. Primero quiero tocarte yo a ti.

Se lo permití, permití que las delicadas yemas de los dedos de él me acariciaran los labios, la garganta, los lóbulos de las orejas, el cuello. Entonces Edward comenzó a bajar hacia el escote de la blusa que me había puesto apresuradamente. Sin dejar de mirarme, desabrochó los botones uno por uno mientras que yo era incapaz de moverme, incapaz de nada salvo de disfrutar de aquella exquisita sensación que me estaba debilitando todo el cuerpo.

Me abrió la blusa y mis hinchados pechos se excitaron al acariciarme él los pezones bajo la tela del sujetador. Suspire y Edward me quitó la blusa, tras lo cual hizo lo mismo con el sujetador.

Entonces comenzó a acariciarme los pechos, pechos que sentía más pesados que nunca. Al sentir cómo él incitaba exquisitamente los bordes de mis endurecidos pezones con sus dedos, eche la cabeza para atrás y separe los labios. El continuó excitándome hasta hacerme sentir que ya no podía soportarlo más. Y entonces, por fin, acarició la punta de mis pezones…

Sentí cómo unas intensas sensaciones me invadían el cuerpo y abrí aún más los labios.

—Edward…

El no contestó, pero miró donde estaban sus dedos.

—_Bella…_ —dijo suavemente.

Durante unos eternos momentos él estuvo jugando con mis pechos, hasta que casi no pude soportar la exquisitez de su contacto. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se balanceaba, estaba ardiente de deseo, no era consciente de nada más que de la deliciosa sensación que estaba sintiendo en mis pechos. Pero sí que era consciente de una cosa… que aquello no era suficiente.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, Edward bajó sus manos, y me acarició la cintura. Entonces, sentí cómo me desabrochaba la falda y la bajaba hasta el suelo. Yo me la quite, pendiente de lo que iba a hacer él a continuación.

Edward me acarició el trasero con firmeza, apretándome contra él. Entonces pude sentir, mientras una ola de excitación me recorría el cuerpo, la dura y reveladora fuerza de su erección. Me quede sin aliento y lo mire a los ojos.

—Y ahora, es el momento de que me toques —dijo él suavemente.

Durante un momento, vacile. Era muy consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en el de él, vestida solamente con mis braguitas, con los pechos hinchados y endurecidos, con el pelo suelto sobre mi desnuda espalda… era una mujer que estaba esperando que me llevara a la cama, mientras que él, muy excitado, estaba completamente vestido. El contraste me hizo sentir una erótica intensidad.

Levante los brazos y lo abrace por el cuello. Al hacerlo, mis pechos presionaron el torso de él. Sentí la chaqueta de él contra mis pezones… lo que me excitó aún más.

De nuevo, se me agitó la respiración.

Presione las caderas contra las de él, sintiendo el delicioso contacto de aquella parte íntima de su cuerpo.

Lo mire a la cara y pude ver que había tensión reflejada en sus pómulos. Me estremecí, pensando que tal vez yo sería una de las muchas mujeres que Edward Cullen podía tener, pero en aquel instante era yo la que estaba en sus brazos, era yo la que estaba causando aquella excitación, la que estaba haciendo que él estuviera centrado en mí completamente.

Pero no duraría. Lo sabía, aunque no me importaba. Pagaría el precio cuando llegara el momento, regresando a mi vida real, pero hasta entonces tendría lo que jamás había pensado que podría tener ni que podría haber experimentado.

Durante un momento, me quede disfrutando de la sensación de presionar mi pubis contra la fuerza del endurecido sexo de él, tras lo cual se eche ligeramente para atrás. Mis caderas todavía estaban en contacto, pero deje de abrazarle el cuello y comencé a desabrocharle la corbata. Sin dejar por un segundo de mirarlo a los ojos, se la quite y la tiró al suelo.

Entonces comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno por uno, excitándolo al hacerlo con una deliberada lentitud. Mientras desabrochaba los de la parte más baja, pude sentir el calor que transmitía la piel de él. Y pronto, muy pronto, mis dedos estarían acariciando la suave y firme piel de aquel hermoso hombre.

Una vez abrí completamente la camisa, lleve mis manos a los hombros de él. Edward seguía mirándome a los ojos y yo sabía, por instinto femenino, que él estaba tratando de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, estaba forzándose a estarse quieto mientras yo lo desnudaba.

Por fin introduje las manos bajo la tela de la camisa y la sensación de la cálida y suave piel de aquel hombre fue embriagadora. Le acaricie los hombros antes de quitarle la camisa, bajándosela por los brazos. Sólo entonces me permití el lujo de acariciarle el pecho. Al hacerlo me quede sin aliento… era perfecto, realmente perfecto. Musculoso pero no en exceso. Era magnífico tocarlo, magnífico dejar que mis manos se movieran libremente.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando, a continuación, acerque mis desnudos pechos al torso de él, deleitándome en la sensación de sentir mis pezones contra la delicada piel de Edward.

Sentí cómo la erección de él se hacía más pronunciada, excitándome yo misma mucho más. Pero, en ese momento, él tomó control de nuevo. Me abrazó por la espalda de una manera posesiva.

Acercó su boca a la mía.

El beso que me dio no fue suave ni urgente. Fue el beso de un hombre, de un macho, fuerte, sensual… Tomo posesión de mi boca como si fuese suya. Me abrió los labios sin esfuerzo alguno, haciendo el beso más profundo con una sensual maestría.

El deseo se apoderó de mi, un deseo más intenso y fuerte del que había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento. Lo bese con apasionamiento, acariciándole el pelo.

Mi cuerpo estaba a punto, tenía los labios hinchados, los pechos en tensión y, entre las piernas, donde la fuerza de la erección de él estaba presionando insistentemente, sentí unas ansias, un hambre, que debía saciar.

Como si hubiese sentido que había llegado a tal punto, Edward me tomó en brazos y me dejó sobre la ancha y suave cama. Me quede sin aliento al observar cómo él se quedaba de pie para quitarse la última ropa que llevaba puesta. Entonces se acercó a mí, agarró mis braguitas y me las quitó. Me sentí entonces completamente expuesta ante él, que analizó con la mirada todo mi cuerpo… hasta detenerse en mis ojos.

Fue la mirada más íntima que me había dirigido él hasta aquel momento y supe que pronto comenzaríamos a hacer el amor.

Me sentí hermosa, más bella de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. La belleza de mi cuerpo desnudo, de mi largo pelo suelto cubriendo mi espalda, de mis brazos, de mis piernas, toda yo expuesta para él, sólo para él… el cuerpo de una mujer que anhelaba cumplir un deseo, deseo que iba a consumar con aquel hombre, cuyo perfecto cuerpo estaba ya tumbado a mi lado, tan expuesto como el mío. Una naturalidad rodeaba a todo aquello, era como si fuese perfecto que aquellos dos cuerpos se fueran a unir, dos personas que se iban a entregar la una a la otra.

Se iban a entregar apreciando mutuamente el regalo de la sensualidad física.

Sonreí. Fue una sonrisa cálida, como afirmación de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

—Edward —dije. Era una afirmación, un reconocimiento, reconocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a hacer el amor con el hombre que más deseaba—. Edward—repetí.

Aquello fue todo lo que él necesitó. Comenzó a besarme en los labios, despacio, pero con tal destreza, con tal sensualidad, que me perdí… me perdí en un mundo que no había creído posible, un mundo en el que cada caricia provocaba una respuesta en mi que se intensificaba con cada delicioso contacto físico.

Edward me acarició todo el cuerpo… los pechos, el estómago, los pechos de nuevo, excitando mis pezones como si fuese tan placentero para él como para mí. Me estremecí en la cama al separarme él las piernas suavemente…

Deslizó los dedos entre mis muslos, ya estaba preparada para él y me quede sin aliento, gimiendo, al sentir la increíble sensación de placer que se concentró en aquella íntima parte de mi cuerpo. Al acercarse él aún más a mi cuerpo, pude sentir la dureza de su erección contra mi muslo.

Entonces Edward se posicionó sobre mí, presionándome el estómago y tomándome la cara entre sus manos. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo de manera sensual y profunda.

—Tengo que hacer una cosa —dijo, levantándose y dándose la vuelta.

Supe lo que iba a hacer. Cerré los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a él. Escuche cómo se abría un cajón en la cómoda y, tras un momento, sentí el peso de él de nuevo en la cama.

—Abre los ojos de nuevo —dijo él, tomando mi cara con una mano y girándome hacia él.

Me besó despacio, tranquilizadoramente, y me relaje, abriendo los ojos. El se puso de nuevo sobre mí, besándome la boca, presionando sus caderas contra las mías. Sentí sobre mi estómago su sexo endurecido…

Estaba preparada, completamente. Lo mire a los ojos con deseo y vi que los de él reflejaban lo mismo.

—Ahora —dije suavemente— Ahora.

Despacio, Edward me obedeció y comenzó a penetrarme. Gemí, emitiendo una exhalación de placer que provocó que él esbozara una sonrisita.

— ¿Un poco más? —pregunto.

Sólo pude suspirar como respuesta, sin querer malgastar mi aliento en una respuesta que él ya conocía. Entonces Edward me penetró más profundamente y me abrí para él. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, era como algo que me ensanchaba por dentro pero sin dolor alguno. Sólo había placer… un placer que era más que una sensación física, un placer que se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo provocando que mi sangre comenzara a latir con fuerza en mis venas. Lo agarre con fuerza por los costados.

—Es estupendo —suspire.

Edward sonrió y la forma en la que lo hizo, en la que sus ojos se iluminaron, provocó que me quedara sin aliento una vez más. Entonces, él me penetró con más fuerza, más profundamente. Instintivamente, levante las caderas, abriéndome más para él, que se hundió en mí.

Me sentí realizada. Completa. Dos cuerpos que se habían convertido en uno.

Durante un precioso momento, sentí cómo él se quedaba quieto dentro de mí.

—No te muevas —dije—. Sólo por un momento más… no te muevas.

Quería permanecer de aquella manera, con mi cuerpo arropado por el de él y los de ambos por la calidez de la cama… era perfecto…

—_Mío cariño…_

En la voz de él se adivinó la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Sonreí levemente, acercando mi boca para acariciar la de él suavemente. Entonces levante las caderas.

El comenzó a moverse de nuevo y, al hacerlo, al acariciar con su pene la parte más íntima y sensible de mi cuerpo sentí un placer desbordante.

Gemí y él se movió con más intensidad, mirándome a los ojos. Con una certeza absoluta, Edward construyó una pirámide de placer dentro de mí, convirtiendo el leve gemido de mi garganta en casi un grito de angustia… una angustia tan dulce que era indistinguible del placer más intenso.

Edward me penetró entonces con fuerza y una increíble sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo, grite, invadida por un océano de sensaciones.

Lo abrace con fuerza, desesperada, levantando las caderas para intensificar la sensación que me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. Pero entonces una nueva sensación se apoderó de mi… mis músculos internos estaban contrayéndose, convulsionándose, hundiéndolo aún más en mi, momento en el cual sentí cómo todos los músculos del cuerpo de él se ponían tensos.

Edward gritó, invadido por el placer. Durante un eterno momento ambos nos quedamos abrazados, completando de aquella manera nuestra unión, tras lo cual pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo se desmoronaba debido a lo exhausta que estaba. Estaba jadeando.

El asombro se apoderó de mí, así como una exaltación que no había sentido nunca. Sentí cómo mis labios se abrían, esbozando una embelesada sonrisa.

Acaricie el cobrizo pelo de él, que estaba húmedo en la nuca.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve allí tumbada. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que aquel momento no tenía precio. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentí cómo la mejilla de él reposaba sobre la mía.

Sentí cómo él se movía y cómo, despacio, me besaba los párpados.

—_Mía Bella_ —dijo él.

Entonces comenzó a apartarse.

—No te muevas —me dijo—. Volveré en un momento —aseguró.

Pero incluso ese breve momento sin él me hizo sentirme fría, abandonada, y, cuando él regresó, le tendí los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza cuando se acercó a mí.

—Edward —dije contra su piel, impregnándome del aroma de él. Entonces, al cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sentí cómo la somnolencia se apoderaba de mí.

Sentí cómo él me tapaba con las mantas y cómo me murmuraba algo. Entonces, abrazada a él, me quede dormida…

**Edward P.O.V**

Me quede allí tumbado, preguntándome qué había ocurrido. Había sabido que deseaba a Bella, que su belleza me había impresionado aquella noche en el hotel, abrumándome, estimulando en mí un deseo que me había dejado aturdido. Había sabido, desde que había recibido aquel incoherente mensaje de ella, que poseerla me iba a aliviar, a la vez que saciar dulcemente. Sobre todo porque había pensado que no lo iba a poder hacer.

Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos había ido más allá. Había sobrepasado los límites.

Me pregunte por qué y cómo había ocurrido.

Pero mi mente no encontraba respuestas. Ninguna razón. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en un territorio desconocido, en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. Trate de expresarlo con palabras y, mientras lo hacía, sentí la calidez del cuerpo de ella a mi lado.

La realidad de tenerla en mis brazos, en mi cama, se apoderó de mí. Nada importaba comparado con aquello.

Me moví levemente y sentí el peso del suave y cálido cuerpo de ella sobre el mío. Escuche cómo murmuraba algo en sueños. Estaba allí tan tranquila en mis brazos. Era tan natural…

Me hacía sentirme bien abrazarla, estar allí tumbado con ella.

Me gustaba la idea de quedarme dormido con ella a mi lado.

Comenzaron a pesarme los ojos y mi respiración se tranquilizó. Instintivamente, por un segundo, la abrace con fuerza, como comprobando que ella estuviera todavía allí. Entonces deje que mi cuerpo se relajara, así como mi mente.

Me quede dormido abrazándola.

Y me sentí muy bien.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes no son míos, ambos pertenecen a Julia James y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella P.O.V**

La luz que entraba por la ventana y el olor a café recién hecho despertaron mi adormilada mente. Me pregunte por qué me sentía tan bien… y entonces me acorde. Abrí los ojos.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido solamente con un albornoz blanco que acentuaba el precioso tono de su piel…

—_Buenos días, mío cariño_ —dijo él, sonriendo. Sentí como si se me derritiese el corazón. Se me iluminaron los ojos.

—Edward.

Una enorme sonrisa se posó en su boca.

Había sido verdad, no había sido un sueño. Una maravillosa verdad que me quitaba el aliento de placer. Edward había ido a por mí y me había llevado a Italia, la más romántica de las ciudades, para hacerme suya. Sonreí aún más, deleitándome al mirar la preciosa cara de aquel hombre.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó él, cuyos ojos reflejaban diversión y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… por favor—conteste.

Comencé a enderezarme en la cama, pero entonces recordé que estaba desnuda. Una repentina confusión y vergüenza se apoderaron de mí y, al sentarme, me tape con el edredón. Edward se acercó a colocarme la almohada para que me pudiera recostar en ella. Al sentir el sedoso pelo de él acariciar mi mandíbula sentí cómo mi corazón se derretía.

—¿Con leche o solo?

—Oh… con leche, por favor.

Mi voz parecía entrecortada y, repentinamente, sentí demasiada vergüenza como para mirarlo a los ojos. Tome la taza de café y me la lleve a los labios para beber un sorbo. Edward se acomodó en la cama para tomarse el café y, cuando lo hizo, lo mire, sintiendo cómo me estremecía de nuevo.

Entonces se me iluminó la cara al sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Ocurrió de verdad? —pregunte sin poder evitarlo—. Pensaba que quizá todo hubiese sido un sueño —dije entrecortadamente— ¡Fue tan maravilloso!

El esbozó una sonrisa y, de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaron diversión y desconcierto.

—Fue un placer —murmuró.

El acento italiano de él hizo que me estremeciera.

—Para mí también —dije—. Un placer enorme… —deje de hablar y esboce una mueca—. Hum, er… Bueno…

Me bebí el café precipitadamente, inclinando la cabeza para que mi pelo cubriera la vergüenza que sentía al haberse comportado como una idiota.

—Mírame —ordenó Edward.

Me esforcé en hacerlo. El se acercó y me besó la frente, haciendo que todo estuviera bien de repente, que nada fuese vergonzoso. Sonreí abiertamente de nuevo. Sentí cómo la felicidad me embargaba.

Lo mire a los ojos y sentí que todo era agradable, encantador… y perfecto. Esa era la palabra. No quería buscar calificativos a aquello, sólo quería seguir sintiéndome más ligera que el aire, feliz y por las nubes. La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, colándose por la ventana, otorgando tonos dorados al ambiente.

—Todo está bien, _cariño_ —me dijo él dulcemente— Porque tú estás aquí conmigo —acercó su boca para acariciar sus labios con los míos.

Entonces se echó para atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza ante el café.

—Bébetelo —ordenó.

Obedeciendo, bebí un gran trago de café, su sabor me recordaba detalles de Italia… cafeterías con terraza y soleados balcones. Observe cómo Edward bebía café, levantando elegantemente la taza.

Al terminar de beber, él dejó su taza en la bandeja. A continuación hizo lo mismo con la mía. Durante un momento, sólo un momento, mis ojos se quedaron como platos debido a la alarma que sentí. Me pregunte si él iba a mandarme hacer las maletas. Educadamente, desde luego, y encantadoramente, pero a hacer las maletas igualmente. Me pregunte si me iba a llevar a que tomara un avión de regreso a Estados Unidos para así continuar con su vida.

Pero al enderezarse él y darse la vuelta hacia mí, me percate de que mandarme hacer las maletas era lo último que tenía él en mente…

Me besó de manera suave y prolongada. Sentí estremecerse cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me deje llevar por el dulce y maravilloso sensual placer de ello. Acerque mis manos para acariciarle el pecho, deslizándome de nuevo en la cama. Edward me acarició la boca con la suya y me entregue, completamente, al extraordinario placer de sentir cómo Edward Cullen me hacía el amor de la manera más bella posible…

**Edward P.O.V**

Nos quedamos un día en Italia.

—Debo poner algunas cosas en orden con el personal de mi oficina, _sfortunatamente_—dije con arrepentimiento—. Pero mañana por la mañana nos podemos ir.

—¿Adónde? —pregunto.

—Ya lo verás —conteste sonriendo pícaramente.

Sabía perfectamente dónde iba a pasar aquellos días con ella. Todavía no era la temporada, pero era mucho mejor que el calor del verano y no habría mucha gente que nos molestara. Era un lugar al que nunca llevaba a mis amantes, pero Bella era diferente. No sabía en qué, pero simplemente sabía que la clase de aventuras que había tenido con otras mujeres no funcionaría con ella. Bella no era alguien a quien poder dejar en mi apartamento mientras yo seguía con mi rutina diaria de reuniones de trabajo y alto nivel de estrés laboral para luego cenar con ella en algún restaurante, o en la ópera, como había acostumbrado a hacer con Tanya y sus predecesoras a lo largo de los años. No, yo quería a Bella para mí permanentemente… segura a mi lado, en mi cama. Había pensado que ella había estado prohibida para mí… y, en aquel momento en el que el destino me la había entregado, no la iba a descuidar.

Así que merecía la pena volver locos a mi asistente personal y a mis directivos para dejar todo organizado y no dejar nada pendiente. Algunos asuntos no podían ser solucionados en ese momento y tendría que resolverlos estando en contacto con mi despacho mediante mi ordenador portátil. Pero no trabajaría más de un par de horas al día.

Me pregunte a mi mismo cuánto hacía que no me tomaba unas vacaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo y bueno… en aquel momento las iba a tomar, junto a la mujer que había pensado que jamás sería mía.

En ese momento recordé a Jasper y me pregunte si no debía ponerme en contacto con él para descubrir por qué Bella y él habían roto su relación.

Pero aparte aquel pensamiento de mi mente. No importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos… todo lo que importaba era que Bella ya no estaba atada a mi hermano y que era libre de estar conmigo. Me pregunte si ella habría estado enamorada de Jasper. Pero me dijo a mi mismo que no, que era imposible ya que no parecía tener roto el corazón ni nada parecido. Si no hubiera sabido que había estado con Jasper, quizá jamás habría sospechado que en la vida de ella hubiera habido ningún hombre recientemente.

Durante un momento la incertidumbre se apoderó de mi mente. Las apariencias habían sido engañosas respecto a Bella… nadie lo sabía mejor que yo. Cuando la había visto por primera vez había pensado que era una _puttana_ barata. Pero había estado muy equivocado. Aquella vulgar apariencia de ella había sido una máscara… un necesario disfraz para su trabajo. Y, aunque naturalmente yo hubiera preferido que ella nunca hubiese trabajado en el casino, ese trabajo ya se había terminado para ella. Además, había estado dispuesta a perder su trabajo antes de hacer algo que contravenía su ética. Lo que, de nuevo, era un punto a su favor.

Y a mí me había rechazado debido a su compromiso con Jasper.

Eso había sido lo que me había convencido sobre ella, que se había resistido a mí por mi hermano.

—¡Edward, no! No puedo aceptar… de verdad que no puedo.

Como respuesta, agite una impaciente mano.

—Insisto.

—No voy a permitir que me compres ropa.

Le tome las manos en medio del elegante salón de una de las casas de alta costura donde la había llevado, tras haber desayunado, la mañana en la que íbamos a marcharnos de Italia.

—Hazlo por mí, _mío cariño_. Para tenerme contento. Quiero ver tu belleza realzada hasta la perfección.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No puedo —dijo—. No estaría bien.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo consideras como un préstamo, nada más, al igual que hiciste con el vestido en el hotel? —propuse, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste con el vestido?

Me volví a encoger de hombros.

—Se lo di a la muchacha de servicio. Estuvo muy agradecida.

—Eso fue un gesto muy generoso… el vestido costaba una fortuna. Pero no… —dijo, esbozando una mueca— tanto como costaría aquí —entonces me miró a los ojos—. Edward, no es sólo que no pueda aceptar que me compres ropa, sino que tampoco quiero que te gastes tu salario en algo así. No estoy segura de qué puesto ocupas en Edllen, pero incluso…

La elegante dependienta de la tienda, que estaba a una discreta distancia de nosotros, tosió levemente. La mire con recriminación para, a continuación, mirar a Bella.

—Digamos que aquí compro la ropa a precio de coste —dije, haciendo una pausa—. Edllen tiene un acuerdo de participación con esta casa de modas que me permite hacerlo. Obtengo un descuento.

Bella me miró con la sospecha reflejada en los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de descuento?

—Uno considerable —conteste suavemente.

Aquello pareció tener efecto y Bella aceptó, contentándose a sí misma al decirse que me permitiría comprarle, bueno… hacerle un préstamo, de no más de tres prendas. Mientras las elegía y se iba a probarlas, me plantee si decirle que Edllen no era sólo copropietaria de aquella boutique, sino que yo era el director y mayor accionista de la empresa.

Pero decidí no hacerlo. Ella no había mostrado mucho interés en mi trabajo y, por lo que a mí respecta, era algo bueno. Pero aun así quería verla vestida con ropa decente.

Aunque sería para mí solo, ya que donde la iba a llevar no estaría a la vista de todos.

Me pregunte si estaba apartándola adrede del mundo en el que yo me movía. Reconocí que podría ser. Me plantee si era porque no quería que ella viera lo lujosa que era mi vida o si era porque la quería sólo para mi, si quería toda la atención de aquella mujer en exclusiva… lo que era más verosímil.

También me plantee si sería porque Bella Swan no parecía una mujer a la que le impresionara el lujo. Había parecido realmente reacia a que yo le comprara aquel vestido en Phoenix y, en la boutique en la que nos encontrábamos, también se había opuesto a que yo gastara dinero.

Entonces le di algunas instrucciones a la dependienta. Bella quizá pensara que iba a salir de allí con sólo tres conjuntos, pero yo tenía otros planes. Le había dado a la dependienta las medidas de Bella para que pudiera proveerle del resto de la ropa necesaria. Era cierto que, a donde iban a ir, ella no necesitaría una gran selección de ropa formal, pero necesitaría mucho más que los tres conjuntos que me iba a permitir comprar. Satisfecho, centre mi atención entonces en mirar el primer conjunto de ropa que Bella había salido a enseñarme.

Media hora después, todo estaba hecho. Bella no iba vestida con las baratas falda y camisa con las que había llegado, sino con un impecable vestido a juego con una chaqueta que, por fin, hacían justicia a su belleza.

Colocando la mano de ella posesivamente en mi brazo, y dejando que el personal de la boutique colocara las bolsas de lo que había comprado en el maletero de mi coche, salimos a la calle. Nuestra siguiente parada era el aeropuerto y después Brasil, pero no uno de los muchos lugares famosos de la Rio de Janeiro, sino un lugar mucho más privado, donde Bella y yo pudiéramos estar a solas…

Me eche para atrás en la silla en la que estaba sentado en la pequeña terraza, permitiéndome evadirme del informe de mercado que estaba analizando, más por un sentido de obligación que por ningún interés verdadero.

Aunque ineludiblemente había llevado trabajo conmigo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Pero claro, nada de lo que había pasado durante las dos anteriores semanas había captado mi atención… aparte de Bella.

Ella encajaba a la perfección allí. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido se había despejado al haberla ayudado a subir a la lancha que había estado esperándonos tras haber aterrizado en Rio de Janeiro.

—¿Adónde vamos? —había preguntado ella con los ojos como platos.

—Tengo una villa —dije—. Pero no está en el continente. ¿Has oído hablar de la Isla Esme?

Ella había negado con la cabeza.

—Está a poca distancia de la costa. Mi villa está en una pequeña isla, Isla Esme … que es poco más que un islote —entonces había sonreído—. Espero que te guste.

A ella le había encantado.

Había gritado de puro placer al ver la simple construcción de piedra, y yo había sentido cómo el último de los nudos que tenía en la garganta se disolvía. Había comprado aquel lugar en un impulso hacía varios años. Ya tenía un apartamento en Italia, pero aquel lugar era más que nada un lugar de diversión.

Aquella pequeña isla suponía un gran contraste con el lujoso dúplex de Italia. Aunque rara vez tenía tiempo para acudir allí, cada vez que lo hacía deseaba poder quedarme más tiempo. Era un lugar donde nunca había llevado a ninguna de mis amantes, ya que cualquiera de ellas habría estado fuera de lugar. Pero Bella…

Levante la mirada y pude verla delante de mí. Estaba escalando por la pequeña cala que había frente a la villa, tan ágil como una gacela, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Iba vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Tenía el aspecto de una colegiala.

Entonces se acercó a mí.

La mire fijamente. Incluso vestida con aquella sencilla ropa estaba estupenda, me quitaba el aliento.

Ella disfrutaba de lo que yo le ofrecía, así como también disfrutaba de mi, disfrutaba de todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Yo también.

Me pregunte si había estado alguna vez tan relajado con una mujer, o tan contento con simplemente estar sentado mirándola…

Aquél era un pensamiento extraño, uno que no había tenido antes.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me acerque a él, apoyándome en una esquina de la mesa de la terraza, donde normalmente desayunábamos y comíamos. Como siempre ocurría cuando miraba a Edward, me dio un vuelco el corazón. Había pensado que él estaba impresionante con traje, o sin nada, pero con ropa deportiva, como los pantalones chinos y el polo que llevaba en aquel momento, estaba todavía más guapo, más impresionante. Me quede sin aliento.

Me pregunte si realmente estaba allí con Edward o si era una fantasía que creía ser cierta. Pero la maravillosa sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo al mirarlo me dijo que era cierto. Era real y maravilloso.

Y era algo que parecía mejorar cada día. Cada momento parecía mejor que el anterior. En los brazos de Edward había descubierto una sensualidad que no había sabido que poseía. Y, aunque él tenía mucha más práctica en el exquisito arte de hacer el amor que yo, nunca me había sentido inadecuada o sin experiencia… nunca había sentido que no podía dar el mismo placer que él me daba mi. Y ésa, reconocí, era la mayor de las habilidades de él… hacerme sentir que era tan bella, tan sensual, tan deseable como yo sabía que él quería que fuese una mujer. En los brazos de él, resplandecía de felicidad y rebosaba de vida de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Pero no era sólo cuando me tenía en sus brazos cuando él me hacía sentirme bella y deseada. Cada vez que me miraba me lo dejaba claro, provocando que me estremeciera y que sintiera cómo una calidez me recorría todo el cuerpo hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón. Simplemente con estar allí, con Edward.

Pero esa calidez que sentía me preocupaba. Y comencé a oír una voz dentro de mí que me pedía que tuviera cuidado.

No sabía exactamente sobre qué me estaba advirtiendo a mí misma, pero sabía, con un instinto de peligro, que debía tener en cuenta esa advertencia.

El destino me había arrebatado en un segundo, aquel fatídico día del accidente, lo que yo había pensado que estaría allí para siempre. Pero, de la misma incomprensible manera, me había otorgado aquel maravilloso tiempo que estaba viviendo. Edward Cullen había entrado en mi vida… no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que el destino había hecho que ocurriera, concediéndome aquel regalo. Eso era lo que él suponía para mí. Un regalo. Un regalo que había llegado de ninguna parte y que iba a tener el mismo final. Lo sabía perfectamente.

No tenía ningún futuro con Edward Cullen. No podía ser. El era como una copa del mejor champán que me había ofrecido el destino. Bebería el champán hasta el límite, permitiría que se me subiera a la cabeza.

Pero sería prudente y no dejaría que me llegara al corazón.

Lo mire sonriente. Estaba muy a gusto con él, lo había estado durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Habíamos pasado las noches amándonos, llenos de pasión y de deseo, pasión que me derretía los huesos, pasión que me llevaba al éxtasis… Los días habían pasado alegre y muy rápidamente. El constante cansancio que había sido parte de mi vida durante tanto tiempo finalmente había desaparecido en aquel paraíso. No había trabajo que realizar en la pequeña villa… una pareja se ocupaba de las labores de limpieza y de cocina.

Desayunábamos tarde… ya que nos acostábamos a altas horas de la madrugada tras haber estado haciendo el amor, cosa que a veces se repetía en medio de la noche. Desayunábamos despacio, disfrutando del aroma del café y de los cruasanes. Solíamos leer y tomar el sol, tras lo cual íbamos a dar un paseo entre los árboles o por la orilla del mar. La costa era preciosa y estaba desierta. Había una moto de agua aparcada en una cala y Edward me había llevado a dar paseos en ella, y me había enseñado el resto de las islas.

Se había ofrecido a llevarme al continente en una ocasión, pero yo no había querido. Mi negativa no sólo había sido porque no veía mucho atractivo en la excesivamente edificada costa, con sus grandes hoteles y enormes bloques de apartamentos. Había otra razón… y no era sólo porque me deleitara con el hecho de tener a Edward sólo para mí.

Era porque allí, en aquella diminuta isla, podía mantener el mundo real aparte. Allí estaba con Edward, pensando sólo en él, estando sólo con él. El absorbía todo mi tiempo, toda mi mente…

Mantenía mi mente alejada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Suiza y de cuándo tendría noticias de Jasper.

No quería pensar en eso. No quería que aquella subyacente ansiedad se apoderara de mí mientras no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que Jasper se pusiese en contacto conmigo. Entonces lo sabría.

Hasta entonces… tenía a Edward. Y debía aprovechar el tiempo con él al máximo posible. Por muy corto que fuera.

Extendiendo una pierna, aparte con el pie el informe que Edward tenía en las manos. Le sonreí.

—Oh, tira ese aburrido informe, Edward, y ven a vagabundear por la playa conmigo —le dije.

—¿A vagabundear por la playa? —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño con humor.

—Ya sabes… a andar por la playa para ver qué puedes encontrar.

—Pero no he terminado de analizar este documento —objetó él.

—Oh, los italianos son tan responsables. Ven. El agua esta riquísima, el mar está muy bonito y cristalino —entonces respire profundamente— Adoro la fragancia de los arboles… lo impregna todo.

Edward sonrió, dejando el informe sobre la mesa.

—Te has perdido la mimosa, lo que es una pena… su fragancia es exquisita. También nos estamos perdiendo la lavanda. ¿Te gustaría visitar Sao Paulo mientras estamos aquí? Es el centro de la industria del perfume… y Edllen tiene una _profumeria_ allí que yo te podría enseñar. Y deberíamos ir a Copa Cabana, que no está muy lejos. Te he enseñado muy poco de Brasil.

—No me importa —asegure — Estoy feliz aquí en la isla. ¡Muy contenta!

Apenas podía recordar haberme sentido alguna vez tan feliz como me sentía en aquel privado y secreto mundo de ambos, con nuestra privada y secreta felicidad.

Pero debía racionalizar mi negativa a abandonar la isla.

—Me encantaría que el resto de la costa fuese como esto… simplemente con árboles y la playa, con unas pocas villas… Es una pena que lo hayan echado a perder. Lo siento, no debería ser tan criticona.

**Edward P.O.V**

Pero yo no estaba ofendido… ni mucho menos.

—Todavía hay algunas partes en las que no se ha construido a lo loco —dije, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. En las colinas, lejos de la costa, no hay muchas construcciones. Incluso en la costa misma hay algunas zonas menos feas y menos modernas.

Cuando regresemos a Italia te llevare a Volterra es hermoso y pintoresco. Mi madre vive allí con mi padrastro…

Repentinamente dejó de hablar, pero proseguí haciéndolo al instante no mencionando ese tema.

—Volterra también es menos turístico. ¿Sabías que según la leyenda Volterra era dirigida por vampiros?

Logre captar la atención de Bella, justo lo que había pretendido. Había sido un error mencionar a mi madre y a mi padrastro.

—No puede ser, los vampiros no existen… O ¿si?—dijo ella.

Entonces comenzamos a mantener una divertida conversación sobre Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, pero Bella se percató de que yo estaba tratando de distraerla.

—Simplemente estás hablando de leyendas para tratar de no tener que bajar a la playa conmigo —dijo, agarrándome por el brazo—. ¡Vamos, vago! Tenemos que hacer ejercicio antes de comer.

—Yo puedo pensar en un ejercicio estupendo… y ni siquiera tenemos que andar diez metros —murmure con picardía.

Pero Bella se levantó y tiró de mi brazo, me levante a regañadientes.

—Eh, bien… si insistes, vamos a vagabundear por la playa —dije, resignado.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me tomo de la mano y sentí la calidez y la fuerza de la mano de él en mis dedos, haciéndome sentir repentinamente segura y valorada.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y, como un fantasma susurrándome en la cabeza, escuche de nuevo la advertencia de tener cuidado.

Escuche las palabras, pero tras ella escuche otro susurro que me hizo sentir un escalofrío más profundo.

«Ya es demasiado tarde».

**Edward P.O.V**

—De verdad, Edward, eres un miedica. El agua no está tan fría.

Bella sonrió divertida ante mi negativa de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ella. Habíamos llegado a una roca que estaba sobre el mar y ella no había dudado en quitarse las zapatillas y en meter los pies en el agua. Estaba fría, no había duda, pero eso no era razón para sacarlos.

Estaba sentado a su lado, pero con las piernas dobladas sobre mi pecho. La mire con desdén.

—El masoquismo nunca me ha atraído, _amore_ —informe—. Y ni siquiera sueñes con que voy a frotarte los pies cuando se te congelen.

Bella rió, echándose para atrás apoyada en sus codos. Entonces me miró.

—Obviamente nunca has estado en las playas de Washington, ¿no es así? —bromeó—. Por no hablar de La Push, cerca de Forks. ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo agua fría… incluso en verano! Pero, aunque está helada, es una playa fantástica, a mi padre, le encantaba ir de vacaciones…

Su voz se quebró y dejo de hablar

Pensé que era extraño oír a Bella hablar de su familia. En realidad, me di cuenta de que nunca lo hacía. Yo tampoco lo hacía… por razones obvias.

Me pregunte dónde estaría la familia de ella pero, de hecho, no quería pensar en las familias, ni en la de ella ni en la mía. No quería pensar en la existencia de ella en otra parte que no fuera allí. No quería recordar el trabajo que había ejercido o la relación que había tenido con mi hermano. Quería olvidarme de todo aquello. Sólo quería que estuviera allí, conmigo, en mi villa, aislada del mundo, en un refugio privado donde podía tenerla para mí solo…

Pero, aunque quisiera, no podía permanecer allí para siempre. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que había pensado estar fuera y me pregunte durante cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de retrasar mi regreso a Italia. Ya estaba recibiendo correos electrónicos de mi desesperada asistente personal y de mis directores, indicándome que necesitaban que volviese a centrar su atención de nuevo en Edllen.

La irritación y el enfado se apoderaron de mí. No quería pensar en Edllen, no quería tener que regresar a Italia, ni tomar decisiones, ni asistir a reuniones… No quería involucrarme de nuevo en mi trabajo. Por lo menos no en aquel momento.

Aquellos momentos que estaba viviendo eran demasiado importantes para mí.

Mire a Bella, que había cerrado los ojos mientras tomaba el sol.

Sentí cómo el deseo se apoderaba de mí y mire los exquisitos rasgos de la cara de aquella mujer. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía un gran placer. Podría estar mirándola durante horas.

Había como una serenidad reflejada en su cara en aquel momento…

Me quede sin aliento.

_Lei è__così bella__!_

Más que bella.

Más que deseable.

Algo se movió dentro de mí… algo que no reconocí, pero que podía sentir como una presencia extraña.

Me pregunte qué era y en mi mente se formuló la respuesta; no quería dejarla marchar.

Entonces la mire a la cara y acerque mis labios a los de ella, besándola sensualmente mientras le acariciaba un pecho.

Sentí la respuesta de ella, note cómo comenzaba a mover sus labios e, invadido por una profunda satisfacción, le hice el amor allí mismo, bajo el sol…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Saludos **

**Maby**


End file.
